Scorpius and Rose: A Synopsis
by picatsso
Summary: Born enemies, forced acquaintances, unexpected love. A true love story could never be captured in it's entirety. But maybe we can scratch the surface in a synopsis. Scorpius and Rose: A Synopsis.


**Pre-Authors Note: Hey kids. I had to get away from the crossover for a while. I wrote this synopsis for Scorpius and Rose a while back. It is an overview of a larger multi-chap I hope to get around to writing. As such, things will not be as fleshed out. It's a comedy and love, Romeo and Juliet type story as I always envisioned Rose and Scorpius's story would be. Mature Content- so be advised. Enjoy, leave a review, breakdance, etc.**

Scorpius and Rose stepped off the Hogwarts Express for Christmas holidays. It would be their last Christmas holidays at Hogwarts and yet they weren't at all feeling nostalgic. This was to be a very…different fetching from platform 9 and ¾.

They had received the owls right before heading down to breakfast about a week before break. They were sitting together, waiting for Albus to arrive. Perfectly ordinary morning. Except it wasn't so ordinary at all. They were dating, together, cavorting. They had been bitter rivals since first year. Since their first sojourn onto the Hogwarts express when both of their parents had warned them to stay away from each other.

Upon boarding the express that first year, Scorpius had seen her in a car, with her embarrassingly large family, and immediately found her hideous. Long nose, freckly skin, bushy vomit red hair. She had been practicing spells with her cousin, Albus 'Look at me, my daddy's famous' Potter. He walked past her car and caught Rose's eye. She looked kind of shocked to see him walk by. Scorpius had taken that as an insult. As if a Malfoy shouldn't DAIN to walk past the car of the offspring of the Golden Trio. He glared at her and she reeled back a bit before glaring back.

And It. Was. On.

Rose had hated him since he saw his pointed, pale, ridiculous face pass her car. She had caught him walk by and found herself surprised to see the boy her father had pointed out only moments earlier. Then he glared at her, a hateful ferret faced glare that was completely unnecessary. She guessed all the stories about his family's awful demeanor were right. She would crush him.

Then they got to school and were sorted. As Scorpius approached the old musky hat everyone in the hall became quiet. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat announced and the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff houses all cheered, but not because it was customary, but because they didn't want him in their house. "GOOD RIDDANCE!" A fifth year hufflepuff yelled. The Slytherins groaned, apparently not wanting another Deatheater child in their house, another source of embarrassment. They all hated him.

Rose was sorted into Gryffindor, of course, to raucous applause. "Come on down, Ms. Wealsey!" A Gryffindor prefect yelled with excitement. She smiled and sat with her house, they passed her candies and food and patted her on the back. Her cousins beamed proudly at her. And then:

"SLYTHERIN!"

The room became deathly quiet as Albus Potter sat, horrified, under The Sorting Hat. Rose studied him closely, he looked as though he would burst into tears. She stood after sometime and clapped hard for him, even cheering. She was the only one. Not even Albus's family made a sound. Scorpius watched as an awe struck Albus slumped over to the Slytherin table and plopped down in the seat next to him. Albus didn't look at him, or talk to him, or eat. He just stared at the table. Scorpius snorted inwardly. Serves him right.

…

First year went fairly well for Rose. She was top of the class, as expected. Her only competition seemed to be Scorpius, who seemed hell bent on besting her, then smiling smugly at her whenever he did. Albus was still reeling from the sorting and Rose had honestly hoped that he would get over it by now, that things would get easier. However, none of the other houses really spoke to him and the family was giving him a kind of awkward silent treatment. Rose really hated that the family was being this way, she wrote home to her mum about it. James was the worst of them. Still, she hung out with him everyday, sat with him at every class in which Gryffindor and Slytherin were together. She supposed it was hard for him, being that it was his first year and everything had gone wrong. He was like a ghost sometimes, the way he walked through the corridors. He barely spoke. She worried about him terribly.

Then summer after first year came. Rose was heading to a family gathering at the Burrow where she fully intended on stuffing her face until she exploded pastries. Mum was never really a great cook like gram was. She had no idea, however, that this particular cookout would cause one of the greatest controversies in family history. She had been out in the yard, laying in the grass shoveling chocolate frogs and biscuits down her mouth when she heard a gasp. Everyone at the picnic tables became incredibly quiet. She knew something was wrong. Weasley's weren't quiet. She sat up and saw that everyone was staring at the back door. She arched an eyebrow and turned slowly and spit out her biscuit. Albus had just arrived and walking behind him, looking haughty as ever, was Scorpius Malfoy.

…

Scorpius's first year had not gone well at all. The school seemed to hate him. Other houses mocked him, shot curses at him. No one in his house would speak to him. It was bad social policy to be seen with a Malfoy. Slytherin house had spent the last 19 years trying to separate itself from their muggle hating reputation. Malfoy was king of the purebloods. Being his friend was social suicide. It was business. So he kept to himself that first year. As he didn't have any friends, he dedicated his free time to studying. It wouldn't be a bad idea to become well versed in magic, especially dueling and antidotes…that could only help him at this point. Plus, if he worked hard enough, he sometimes found himself kicking Weasley's arse on exams and practicals and the look on her face as he was handed that higher score was unbelievably satisfying. He was sure her family were the ones pulling pranks on him and shooting curses at him. At least he could make ONE of them pay.

Still, life without fun was stressful. He had never really had friends when he was little and wondered aloud about it to his father all the time. His father never really gave him a straight answer. Scorpius would get quite sad about it sometimes, sometimes he would cry. Whenever he did, Scorpius would wake up to a new toy, or broom, or sweets. Then his parents would take him somewhere, they'd ensure he had a good time and would tell him that he would always have them. Now…he didn't even have them. Now, he woke up to whizzing fizz bangs and dungbombs. He had never been in a Weasley Wizard Wheezes-though he had begged his father when they were at Diagon Alley- now he couldn't stand the thought of the place.

He was coming back from studying at the Giant Lake late one evening. It was almost curfew, and he had barely made it to the stone wall that was the Slytherin common room. "Severus," he whispered, and he padded quietly into the greenish vaulted room. No one was there, it was fairly late, and even if they were he still would head straight to his room.

Then he heard a commotion.

He hesitated. He heard a yelp. Finally, 11 year old Scorpius Malfoy crept towards the corridor to the boys dorms, where the sounds were coming from. He peeked his head around the corner and his eyes widened. Albus Potter was up against the wall, his wand in his shaking hand. Three boys had him cornered. One boy Albus had knocked out, but the other two weren't deterred.

"Get..get away from me." Albus squeaked out, trying to sound tough. The two boys glared at him, they had to be fourth years from the size of them. One boy grinned and Scorpius could see his crooked teeth. What a troll.

"I ain't afraid of you OR your family Potter. What are you even doing here? You ain't a Slytherin. The whole school bout hates ya." The boy said to the cackling of his friends.

"I just want to go to my room." Albus said quietly, his wand still trained at the boy.

"Don't worry about it, I'll send you to your room." The other boy said menacingly, he pushed his greasy looking hair out of his face.

"I'll…I'll tell Slughorn." Albus muttered.

"Please Potter. You got no witnesses. You can't prove it. Thanks to your arsehole cousins and their Slytherin pranks, we got it fairly lenient around here. People will just think your trying to slander us. That's what your family does." The boy spat. "Put that wand down and take it Potter, you're a first year, you don't even know anything yet."

"I do." Scorpius heard himself yell. He shot a bat bogey hex so rough, the fourth years squealed.

"Expelliamus!" Albus yelled, it was a perfect spell matching that of Harry Potter himself. Their wands flew out of the air and Albus caught them with ease.

"Oi! Give 'em back!" One of the boys yelled while fighting off a particularly nasty bogey.

"Have it your way." Albus said. He took both their wands and shot a double jelly legs jinx at them before hurling their wands somewhere into the common room. Albus and Scorpius bolted to the dorms as the two bullies fell to the ground trying to drag themselves to the common room with flailing legs and bogey bruises.

The two boys ran into the first year dorms, panting. The three other first years stared at them curiously before ignoring them both, crawling into bed, and muttering incantations.

"How do they know how to do silencing?" Albus muttered.

"Pawlin's brother taught him. Then Pawlins taught everyone else…except us I guess." Scorpius answered.

Albus didn't respond but walked over to his trunk and pulled out his pajamas. Scorpius did the same. They were quiet for a moment as they dressed and undressed. Finally, Albus spoke:

"I didn't need your help you know."

"Yes, you did."

"No I-whatever."

They were silent again. Then Scorpius spoke:

"I didn't have to help you know."

"No, you didn't."

"I mean, I'm not part of the Golden Trio fan club."

"Don't call them that."

"What am I spose to call them?"

Albus stared at him for a moment. "Well, I call them Dad, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, mostly."

"Well…I'm not a fanboy of Dad, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione."

They were both quiet for a moment. Then burst out laughing.

"I didn't say you were Malfoy, although I'd pay twenty galleons to see you call them that to their faces."

"I'll take that bet." Malfoy replied.

Albus fiddled around for a moment. "So…why's everyone so afraid of you?"

"They're not afraid of me." Malfoy said bitterly.

"Well, the Slytherins are, they won't go near you."

"They're not afraid, their smart. You can't be a Slytherin and hang around with a Malfoy."

Albus pursed his lips in thought. "I thought Malfoy's were the king of the Slytherins."

"Who told you that?" Scorpius replied, throwing his pillow at his headboard.

"My family mostly."

"Well, I know your family hates Slytherins and everything but YOU'RE a Slytherin now, think for yourself."

"My family doesn't hate Slytherins." Albus grumbled.

"Well, they sure ACT like they do." Scorpius replied bitterly.

Albus cleared his throat. "Rose doesn't."

"Please, Weasley has been giving me the stink eye since our first day on the train."

"On the train? No, she didn't. You glared at HER. I saw you." Albus replied, swinging around to look at him skeptically.

"Please, all Potters and Weasleys hate us."

"Who told you that?"

"My family mostly." Scorpius blushed.

"Well, I know your family hates us, but your living with a Potter now. Think for yourself."

Alus smirked smugly, then pulled out a Chudley Cannons poster.

Scorpius's eyes bulged. "You like the Cannons?"

"Yea, yea, I know everyone thinks they're rubbish."

Scorpius scoffed. "They're NOT rubbish. We just need better offensive coordinators."

"I know!" Albus replied, he narrowed his eyes. "You a Cannons' man?"

Scorpius arched an eyebrow. He turned and rummaged through his trunk, pulling out a well-worn cannons tee. "My father hates them." He finished smirking.

Albus smiled and pulled out something from his pocket, offering it to Albus. "Chocolate frog?"

Scorpius smirked and took the frog, opening it, he pulled out a Hermione Granger card. "Cool, I don't have her yet."

Albus peered at the card. "Oh yea? I got 3 of her."

"I have six of your dad." Scorpius replied.

Albs laughed. "You want to see my collection? I still need a Severus Snape and a Colin Creevy."

"I'll trade you, a Severus Snape for a James Potter?"

"Deal."

…

The years kept going by. Eventually, Scorpius and Albus weren't such social pariah's anymore. It may have been because everyone had gotten used to them. It may have been the ferocious cursing out that Hermione Granger and Harry Potter had given the family. It may have been the even more terrifying lecture Molly Weasley had bestowed upon them. Perhaps it was the fact that by fifth year both Albus and Scorpius were six foot tall, quidditch monsters. Maybe it was because Scorpius had become a prefect. Or maybe it was because, in their development, they that had become the two most arguably attractive boys in the school.

Rose had changed as well. By fifth year, she was a 5'9, Gryffindor seeker. Prefect, Head of the class. A formidable dueler. She had grown her hair out, deciding that she would rather own it's bushiness then be embarrassed by it. Her ice blue eyes became the star of most boys' wanking fantasies, and by the end of the summer she would finally have her OWL scores. She walked into the kitchen of her house where her mum was cooking breakfast and her dad was reading the paper in his dirty Auror's uniform.

"Hey dad, just get off work?" Rose said, her eyes trained at the kitchen window.

"Indeed I did, Rosey Posey. You here to stare helplessly out the window for a Ministry owl?"

"Not helplessly…" Rose replied.

Hugo strode in, smacking the top of the door frame with his hand as he stretched. The boy was freakishly tall for a 14 year old and hadn't mastered control of his body since his summer growth spurt.

"Please Rose, you'd get on your knees and howl like a werewolf if it meant you could get those OWL results any faster."

"Hugo, PLEASE." Hermione said.

"Mum, I need to get some clothes. Nothing fits anymore." Hugo said, clumsily lowering himself into the chair at the kitchen table.

"My boy's gonna be a MONSTER keeper. Let's face it, Wood's kid is ok but the Puddlemere United can have him when he graduates next year." Ron said, scanning the box scores in The Daily Prophet.

Hermione sighed, turning to look at her son in his extra small pajamas. "Yes, I suppose your right, dear. We'll need to head to Diagon Alley soon for robes."

"Can we go to the mall first? I have, like, NO regular clothes."

"Robes are regular clothes dear." Hermione said, putting a dish in the cabinet.

"FINE. Muggle clothes. Is that politically correct enough for you?" Hugo said, and was quickly smacked in the head by a muffin thrown by his father.

"I'll do worse than that if you don't mind your tongue when you speak to your mother." Ron said, his eyes already back on the box scores. "Now beg for forgiveness."

"Ron, pick up that muffin." Hermione said, flicking her wand, the table soon set itself. "Yes, Hugo, we'll stop by the mall today."

"YES! THE MALL!" Ron exclaimed excitedly. Ron loved the mall. He found the whole thing to be an adventure. He spent most of his time in the electronficity shop. He had been eyeing the ads for the new IPAD 12 on the tele for a while and came to the conclusion that he must have it.

"You may not get an Ipad 12." Hermione said, turning to stare at him sternly.

"But Hermione…I MUST HAVE IT." Ron whined.

"Ron…it's been 10 years and you have NEVER learned how to use ANY of the Ipads you've bought. You can barely work your mobile."

Ron sunk in his chair. "…I'm good at stuff."

"Yes love, you're good at spells, you're good at hunting wizards. You're GREAT at wizard chess, but anything with an electrical current? You understand it about as well as your father." Hermione teased.

"Dad is great with muggle gadgets!" Ron protested.

"Ron, he blew up my laptop when he tried to plug it into a toaster."

"A magically ENHANCED toaster." Ron interrupted.

"A. TOASTER." Hermione replied.

Ron smirked, there was mischief in his eyes. "Well, I know several things I am VERY good at." He said as he sauntered over to Hermione and laid a languid kiss on her neck.

"Oh come ONNNNNNN." Hugo groaned. "Honestly, you two have to be the ONLY two old people in the WORLD who snog so much, around ANYBODY."

"Son. Get out." Ron said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Mum, you know he's just trying to get an Ipad." Rose said, sticking her tongue out in a disgusted manner.

"Oh yes dear, I'm quite certain of it." Hermione sighed as she temporarily lost focus on the plate she was washing.

Hugo started smacking his spoon on the table in a childish attempt to distract his parents.

Rose laughed. "Oh Hugo, you're just mad cuz no girl will ever want you to touch them like that."

Hugo narrowed his eyes. "Oh yea. You've had a REAL parade of boyfriends at Hogwarts… oh wait YOU HAVEN'T. You hear that Rose? It's called: The silence of the lonely spinster woman."

"Oh yes, that REALLY hurts Hugo. Coming from the boy who's afraid to ask out MILDRED PARKINSON, in ALL her pug faced GLORY." Rose replied.

"HEY! GIVE IT A REST!" Ron said, turning his head briefly to his bickering children. "Your ruining mah groove." He went back to fondling his wife's dress line.

"Take your groove upstairs!" Hugo yelled back, testily clearly stung by that Mildred comment.

Ron turned around swiftly amd arched an eyebrow. "Let me make this clear to you. I pay for this house. I pay for your food. I pay for your school. I pay for your clothes. I can do WHATEVER I want. WHEREEVER I want. YOU, however, are a 14 year old. YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY HERE."

Hugo sat stock still. His lips trembling. "Dad…you….have a boner." Hugo covered his eyes as he fell from his seat shaking, then completely lost it. "WHY? WHY GOD? WHY MERLIN? MY. EYES. ARE. ON. FIREEEEEE!"

With that he ran out of the room.

Ron blushed profusely.

"Well dear. You wanted him to get out." Hermione said, handing Ron a cookbook to put in front of himself. "Did that go the way you thought it would?"

Rose stared furiously at the window. Even after seeing what would later be described as "The Horror" she was adamant about getting those OWL scores. Then as if the Gods decided to show her mercy, she saw an owl in the distance. The sleek black, professional looking owl dropped the package. Hermione handed it some feed before it took off, no doubt on important owl business.

Rose tore open the envelope. She scanned the obligatory OWL greeting and explanation of scores before getting to the meat:

CHARMS: O

TRANSFIGURATION: O

HERBOLOGY:O

DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS: E

ANCIENT RUNES: O

POTIONS: E

CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES: E

ASTRONOMY: O

DIVINATION: E

HISTORY OF MAGIC: O

Rose was ecstatic. All O's and E's across the board. NOTHING could stop her now! Hermione grabbed the letter and let out an intense squeal.

"Oh my perfect, brilliant, beautiful DARLING. THIS is OUTSTANDING! An E in divination! Truly OUTSTANDING!"

Rose hugged her mother emphatically. "I just told them the most gruesome story I could think of!"

Ron grabbed the letter from Hermione, still holding the book in front of himself. He yelled triumphantly. "Brilliant, just like her mother! Give your old man a hug!"

Rose stopped squealing and froze. "Uh…maybe later Dad." She said, nodding at the book without looking at it.

"Er…right." Ron and Rose both blushed. "Well, you know what this means! Anything you want Rosey Posey. You just name it, I'll buy it… perhaps an Ipad 12?"

"You are unbelievable." Hermione muttered to her husband.

"I have to go over to Uncle Harry's! Albus will be so psyched!" Rose announced.

"Are you going over to Uncle Harry's?" Hugo voice rang from the stairs.

"Honestly Hugo, stop yelling and come into the kitchen, you know I hate it when you do that!" Hermione yelled back.

"No way! I can't see Dad for a minimum of 5 days! Rose, can you tell Albus I'll be over later for quidditch?"

"Whatever." Rose replied.

"Make sure you tell your boyfriend too. I owe him a bludger." Hugo yelled.

"WHAT are you talking about?" Rose replied.

"Scorpius Malfoy! Your boyfriend. Whom you are in love with and want to snog!" Hugo announced, clearly he had STILL not forgotten about the Mildred comment.

"WHAT!" Ron yelled, dropping the cookbook. The thud resounded around the kitchen, thankfully "The Horror" was gone. "Your snogging Malfoy?!"

"No! I can't stand that wart!" Rose said, wanting to throttle Hugo.

Hugo laughed. "Oh yea, you hate him. That's why you hang out with him all the time, and are always talking to him, and sitting with him at lunch?"

Ron was turning blood red.

"Hugo! You know good and well that he is best friends with Albus, and the ONLY time we speak is when we are BOTH with Albus, which is A LOT. We NEVER speak or hang out with just each other! SO SHUT YOUR LYING TRAP YOU WART!"

"I see, well then WHY were you guys caught in the potions stores WITHOUT Albus?" Hugo replied, she could hear him smirking.

"WE WERE ON ROUNDS AND WE CAUGHT SOME KIDS IN THE STORES! SCORPIUS WANTED TO LET THEM OFF, I WANTED TO GIVE THEM DETENTION. WE ARGUED ABOUT IT AND EVENTUALLY FLITWICK FOUND US ARGUING. IT WAS NOTHING MORE THAN THAT! SO SHUT UP!" Rose yelled, she looked like a pimple about to burst.

"That's not what I heard!" Hugo teased in a sing-song voice.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HEARD! I WAS THERE! SCORPIUS MALFOY IS A CONCEITED, PRETENTIOUS, SELF-OBSESSED PRETTY BOY AND I WOULDN'T TOUCH HIM WITH A TEN FOOT POLE UNLESS I WAS BEATING HIM WITH IT!"

"So you think he's pretty?" Hugo continued. Rose screamed.

"OK THAT IS ENOUGH!" Hermione interjected. "HUGO STOP TORTURING YOUR SISTER! Rose calm down. Don't let Hugo's teasing ruin your day!"

"So…you're not snogging Malfoy?" Ron said, also looking like a pimple about to burst.

"UUGGGHHHHH!" Rose screeched, walking into the living room and into the Floo.

Hugo walked into the foyer, with an apple in his hand. He took a bite casually and looked at his parents, who were furious with him. He shrugged. "She totally wants to snog him."

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" His parents yelled as he bolted up the stairs giggling.

…

"Rosie! Albus and Scorpius are out back." Harry said, eyeing the Floo to see who had just arrived at Grimmauld Place.

Rose huffed past him.

"Rosie? You ok?" Harry said, sticking his head out the parlor.

"HUGO IS A GIANT BLOODY TOSSER!"

"Whoa, whoa. Come in here." Harry said. "Cool it with the gutter talk."

Rose stomped into the parlor, staring at the black family tree curtains that Harry had magicked to include his family. On the wall, he had created a Potter family tree of his own. This room was like his sanctuary, littered with pictures of the family, past and present, which he still couldn't believe he had lived to see.

"What did Hugo do?" Harry said, sitting on the squaishy leather chair adjacent to the fireplace.

"He keeps INSISTING that I like Malfoy, and it's driving me crazy!"

"I'd think it would drive Ron crazy more." Harry replied, chuckling.

"I know! And whenever he does that in front of Dad, Dad pesters me about it for DAYS. He keeps using little INTERROGATION tricks to try and catch me in a lie. BUT IM NOT LYING!" Rose plopped into a chair and crossed her arms. "I mean Scorpius and I fight, like, ALL THE TIME!"

Harry took his glasses of and rubbed a smudge out of them. Then sighed.

"You know, I have these friends. I've known them since we were kids. They would fight CONSTANTLY. For years and years, ENDLESS fighting. I thought one day they would kill each other. It was exhausting."

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Yea, but at least YOU understood that they didn't want to snog each other. They were probably just forced to be acquaintances because they were friends with you."

"You know, I wondered that. It sure looked like it." Harry said, staring at his socks.

"So what happened. Did they drift apart?" Rose said, more so to just keep the conversation moving.

Harry stared off for a bit. "Nope."

"So…what? They still fight with each other?" Rose replied.

"Yup." Harry replied.

"Soooo. They stayed friends because…"

"Actually, they didn't stay friends, at least not like when we were kids."

"So, they drifted apart then?" Rose was becoming frustrated.

"Actually, they got married." Harry said, smirking at Rose.

"What? Why would you marry someone you fight with all the time." Rose replied.

"Because…I dunno. They weren't fighting because they disliked each other. It was kid stuff. The fighting was a way to talk to each other. They were too embarrassed to tell the other person they liked them, so they bickered." Harry said.

"That's dumb." Rose replied, staring off out the window, trapped in another one of those situations where you had to listen to old people chatter on about things that didn't make sense.

"Maybe. Except, these people are actually extremely intelligent. Both have Orders of Merlin, first class. High level ministry jobs…"

"Yea, but they clearly have no idea how a healthy relationship works."

"Ah, yes, and you DO know because your 16?" Harry replied, Rose looked mutinous.

"Look, they are together until this day and I have never seen two people who love each other as endlessly as they do. Actually, you know them." Harry replied.

"I've never seen anyone who acts like that." Rose replied. "What's their names?"

Harry chuckled. "Ron and Hermione."

"That's weird, they have the same names as…" Rose stopped and her eyes unfocused as realization hit.

"Man. Hermione has that same look whenever she figures something out. Thought you'd get it faster though. I suppose Ron IS your dad." Harry muttered amusedly.

Rose shot up from her chair. "NO WAY!"

Harry rose from his chair and smiled. "If you haven't noticed that your parents bicker ALL THE TIME, then you really need to pay better attention. That stuff's like their fore… uh...like love sparring to them." Harry rolled his eyes at himself.

Rose stood dumb founded but had to admit it was true. They argued about Ipads, cars, brooms, floos, directions, recipes, what time it was. Then they would end up snogging and you knew not to go anywhere near their bedroom for the rest of the night and morning. She wanted to vomit.

"So…what are you saying Uncle Harry? Are you saying me and Malfoy are…love sparring?" She replied, looking irritated.

"GODS I HOPE NOT!" Harry said, having walked in on Ron and Hermione several times after a heated bickering session. "Merlin, you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"So then, what are you saying?" Rose pressed.

"Gods." Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his sinus. "I dunno Rose, I'm old. You want a cup of tea."

"Don't try to be clever, Uncle Harry! What, you think I want to SNOG Malfoy? Is that what you all want me to say? Oh yeessss, I love Scorpius Bloody Malfoy. I want to snog him soooooooooooo bad!" Rose said sarcastically.

"Wow." A voice said from the door frame.

And there standing in the doorway to the parlor was a dirty, sweating, shirtless, Scorpious Malfoy. Rose stared at him for a bit, her eyes sliding down his lean glistening, muscular torso.

"Uh…Hi, Mr. Potter. Albus said he thought he heard the Floo. Thought it might be Hugo." Scorpius said, but his eyes were glued on Rose, smirking at her stupid, dumbfounded expression. Wearing a baby blue sundress that matched those damn eyes of hers. Those big, blue eyes. Then he wasn't smirking so much anymore.

Harry stood in the parlor, it was like he didn't exist. Rose and Scorpius were just staring at each other. They had been silent for what felt like several lifetimes and they weren't even noticing it. Harry wanted to die laughing. Ron was gonna lose his mind.

"Scorpius!" Harry yelled, and Scorpius stared at Rose a little longer before his eyes vacantly stared at wherever his name was coming from. He coughed, blinked, and stared over at Harry.

"Yes, Mr. Potter." Scorpius said and for the first time Harry saw Scorpius blush. Scorpius Malfoy had skin pigment.

"Er, you can just call me Harry. Tell Albus the Floo was Rose, I know he'll want to show her his OWL's! I won't spoil anything. Also, tell him tea is on, we're leaving for dinner at 7, you're invited of course. You cleaned up pretty well on your OWL's too. If you're going, owl Malfoy…er…Draco and let him know."

"Sure thing Mr. Potter." Scorpius smirked apologetically at calling him by his surname. Then he looked back at Rose. "Unless of course, Weasley and I need to have a conversation about our relationship."

Rose was going to kill him. "I WAS BEING SARCASTIC! YOU ARE THE WORST!"

"That's a weird way to tell someone you love them. I have some bad news for you though Weasley…"

"OH MY GOD! SAVE IT MALFOY!"

Rose took off her shoe and threw it at him.

"Merlin Weasley! Keep your clothes on!" Scorpius said, running out of the room.

"SHUT IT, SHUT IT, SHUT IT!" Rose replied chasing him while looking for things to throw at him en route.

"But how can I snog you with my mouth closed!" Scorpius yelled in the distance, laughing as he ran out the backdoor, Rose in toe.

Harry laughed as he watched them go. Ron was gonna DIE.

"Honestly Weasley, I'm surprised you were able to fight these feelings for THIS long. I am OUTSTANDING." Scorpius said, grabbing his broom from against the house.

"Oh please Malfoy, you came in on the tail end of a conversation where I had JUST finished announcing how much I hate you." Rose said crossing her arms.

"Is it my eyes you love most about me?" Scorpius replied, waggling his eyebrows as he flipped his broom over.

"Gods, if you couldn't tell I was joking then you're even stupider than I thought." Rose said. "Speaking of stupid, how did your OWL's go? Were you able to scrape together 1 'O'?"

"Why? You want to see how smart your future husband is?" Scorpius smirked smugly.

Rose got in his face. "Scorpius Malfoy, I wouldn't marry you under an Imperius curse."

Scorpius breathed hard as he took in her scent. He brought his face even closer. "I bet you want to kiss me right now. You want to suck on these lips don't you."

"Go fuck yourself." Rose replied, blushing as she could feel his breath on her face.

"Why would I do that. I can and HAVE had most of the girl in school. Now, I know you would love nothing more then to hop on my broomstick and ride it all night."

"You. Are. Disgusting." Rose replied.

"What are you guys doing!" Albus yelled, hovering above his two best friends. "Can you guys keep it in you for ONE day."

"I don't know if she can." Scorpius muttered, smirking.

"Rosie! Did you get your OWL's?" Albus said, waving his around in the air.

"Yea!" Rose said, pushing Scorpius out of the way and stepping on his foot for good measure. "How'd you do!"

"Well you know, O in Defence, O in Potions, E's in everything else except Ancient Runces. Got an A. I hate ancient runes. You?" Albus said, coming down to the Earth and swiftly jumping off his broom.

"Six O's!" Rose yelled, she gave a smug grin to Scorpius.

"Uh oh." Albus replied.

"Uh oh? That's great! Why would you say that?" Rose said, looking crestfallen.

"Oh Weeaaassssllleeyyyy." Scorpius sang in the background.

"WHAT!" Rose replied spinning around. She saw him holding up his OWL results. Suddenly, terror hit her. She grabbed the paper and turned pale.

"Seven. Seven O's." Scorpius replied slowly, his grin creeping widely across his face. "One more than Rose Weasley herself. "

Rose's mouth fell open and she started panting.

"Take it easy Rose." Albus said slowly. "You know what we need? A celebratory butterbeer. I know Dad has 'em stashed around here somewhere!" Albus took off, no doubt wanting to avoid the blow up that was about to happen.

"You may be top of the class Weasley. But I got it where it counts." Scorpius replied quietly, meticulously.

The paper fell to the ground as Rose stomped off, heading to the shed so no one could here her scream.

Scorpius wouldn't have it. He followed her all the way there, taunting her incessantly. Before she could close the door, he forced his way in, the door slamming behind him. She walked over to the wall and stood facing it.

"Nothing to say Rose?" Scorpius said. She could hear his foot steps coming slowly closer. Finally, she saw two arms pass either side of her head and press against the wall. One of which held open his OWL marks.

He put his lips to her ear. "Shall I read them? One by one?" He whispered.

She was shaking.

"Charms: O."

She was trying to control herself.

"Transfiguration: O."

He inched so close to her face his hair tickled her temple, he could hear her sniffling as if she was about to cry but he couldn't stop himself, it was like he was the little bullied first year who, just once, wanted to best a Potter/Weasley.

"Herbology: O"

She bit her lip.

"Defence against the Dark Arts: O"

That was it.

She swung around and pressed her back against the wall, her eyes staring into his very soul.

"That's RICH. A MALFOY getting an O in Defence against the Dark Arts? How did you swing THAT ONE?" She wanted to hurt him.

His arms dropped to his side as she said it. "Wh…what?"

"Malfoy's ARE the Dark Arts. Why would you want to defend against them. You LOVE them."

Malfoy swallowed hard. "No, no I don't. Shut up, Weasley. That's not funny."

"Oh? I find it HILARIOUS. Hasn't your family already embarrassed itself enough? Now you want to humiliate yourself even further by bragging about a stupid O in a subject that your family is FAMOUS for. You seen Lucious lately?"

Scorpius stepped away from her. This was going too far. Did she really take OWL's THIS seriously? Was she really THAT mad that, for once, Scorpius was better than her at something? She would dredge up horrible things from before he was even born, just to spite him?

"You're a bitch Weasley." He said as he turned to walk out.

"Better a bitch than a Deatheater." She muttered vicously.

He spun around so fast she never saw it coming. He came up on her rapidly and punched the wall of the shed by her head so hard the whole thing shook. "I AM NOT A DEATHEATER. FUCK YOU WEASLEY. ARE YOU THAT DESPERATE? DOES A STUPID FUCKING LETTER MEAN THAT MUCH TO YOU? HOW DARE YOU! IF I DON'T EVER SEE YOUR FILTHY FUCKING FACE AGAIN IT WILL BE TOO SOON. YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME WEASLEY, NOTHING! YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN ANYTHING AND YOU WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING. JUST A FRIZZY HAIRED MEGA-BITCH COASTING ON HER PARENTS' FAME. THAT'S WHY YOU TRY SO HARD, YOU WANT TO PROVE YOUR WORTH A DAMN. YOU WANT TO PROVE YOUR NOT JUST SOME LEGACY. WELL YOUR RIGHT WEASLEY! YOU ARENT A LEGACY BECAUSE NOTHING YOU DO WILL EVER COMPARE TO THEM. YOU WILL ALWAYS BE THE DAUGHTER OF RONALD WEASLEY AND HERMIONE GRANGER AND ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ELSE!"

With that Scorpius turned around and left, he threw the shed door open and saw Albus standing outside the shed, holding three butterbeers in his hands.

"What?" Albus muttered, but it was clear he heard part of Scorpius's tirade.

Scorpius said nothing as the summer wind blew his hair into his eyes.

"Get out, Scorpius." Albus said quietly.

Scorpus's eyes turned to slits. "That's right, no matter what it's always family first."

With that Scorpius hopped on his broom and took off for Malfoy manor, where he would spend the rest of his summer sitting in his room ignoring the pleas of his parents to tell them what was wrong.

…

Sixth year started off strangely. Eventually, Albus got the whole story from Rose and spent most of the summer sending apology owls to Scorpius while trying to soothe Roses insecurity about her destiny. The train ride back to school was awful. Albus saw neither Scorpius nor Rose as they were in the prefect car. He spent most of the ride trying to toss silly girls out of his car.

Scorpius and Rose said nothing to each other on the train ride. They said nothing on rounds, they said nothing as they ushered the first years to Hagrid and they said nothing at the feast. Sixth year, was the year of nothing and then, eventually, everything.

Scorpius finally dragged himself back to his room after quelling several fights, getting dragged into two broomsticks closets for a snog and a semi-uncomfortable sudden blowjob, and keeping first years from dying in several corridors. He walked in quietly and saw that all the blokes were apparently asleep. He sighed, he definitely didn't want to see anyone else today. But alas, fate never gives you exactly what you want.

Albus came fumbling into the dorms about a minute after Scorpius and Scorpius inwardly groaned. He had gotten what seemed like all 500 of Albus's apology letters but at the time he didn't want to deal with it. Albus straightened himself uncomfortably.

"You're just getting in?" Scorpius said, heading for his trunk.

"Vivian Vain. What can I say, she wants it." Albus muttered back, walking over to his trunk.

"Vivian Vain? I hope you didn't kiss her." Scorpius replied.

Albus chuckled. "You don't kiss Vivian Vain, you get her to kiss other parts of you."

"I hope your telling the truth, otherwise you may have kissed my junk mate." Scorpius said, pulling out the cannons poster he had acquired when his father took him and Albus to a Cannons game when they first became friends.

"You? When?" Albus said, pulling out his pajamas.

"Earlier today in the broom closet."

"That girl…is a whore." Albus grumbled.

"Well, so are we, kind of." Scorpius replied.

"Yea, we're disgusting."

There was quiet for a moment as they unpacked their various knick knacks.

"So…we friends yet?" Albus asked, a bit shyly.

"No need to drag this out like a couple of birds, I suppose." Scorpius said, folding and re-folding the same shirt out of nerves.

"Good. That whole thing is settled then." Albus said, grabbing his toothbrush.

A gentlemen's agreement.

"Not quite, me and Weasley…well I just don't think I can swing that one." Scorpius said.

"Mate, you know I stay out of you and Rose's spats. But you can't expect me to not hang out with her. She's my best friend." Albus replied.

"Yea. I'm just saying, when we're all together…it's not gonna be the same."

"As long as you NOR her crosses the line. I'm out of it." Albus replied.

"Fair enough."

Albus chuckled. "Well, it really sucks that things are so crappy between the two of you, but I gotta say, I'm kind of relieved."

Scorpius looked over at him. "Why?"

"Well, the way you two used to fight? I was kind of worried you had a thing for her or something."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, you know how when you like a girl you mess with her? Annoy her when she's around, take her stuff. You know, kid stuff. But you're only really doing it because you want her to pay attention to you? Man, there would be times where you would get so close to Rose's face that I swore you were trying to get her to snog you…" Albus replied, pulling out the Cannons poster that Scorpius's dad had also bought for him at the very same game.

"Snog Weasley? Are you mental?" Scorpius said, and as he said it, flashes of images of the two pressed up against the wall in some secluded area of the castle came to his mind. He wretched.

"Yea, yea. I know. No way in hell. Anyway, I'll see you in potions tomorrow. You think Slughorn will be cool and just do an orientation thing, or is he gonna be a total dick and make us do the Living Death Draft?" Albus said, hopping into his bed and resting his back against the headboard.

Scorpius was temporarily lost in thought, trying to eliminate horrible images of snogging Weasley then shagging Weasley then holding Weasley until she fell asleep. That last one made him want to rip his brain out. As if Scorpius Malfoy did anything more than bag and shag. "Uh…I think if the right people talk to him we can convince him to go with our way."

Scorpius crawled into bed, trying to figure out when these intimate Weasley thoughts started creeping into his head. He chalked it up to hormones…just hormones.

…

Scorpius was not looking forward to this night. This night would be horrible. For months, he and Weasley had not said more that two words to each other. It was going rather well. Did he miss the bickering? Sometimes. Did he miss stealing her Herbology notes? Absolutely. But they just couldn't be friends. Not after what she had said. Sure, he may have behaved like an asshole that day, following her, harassing her, but there was nothing new about that. What she said however, that was designed to hurt, in the worst way. He more than reciprocated. But tonight? Tonight they had rounds, together. Just the two of them. Whoever came up with the prefects schedule was an absolute prat of the highest caliber. If he became headboy, he would take the time to make sure that prefects who hated each other would stay apart. It's just professional.

Rose stood by the hump back witch. She was briefly brought back to the Marader's map that she, Albus, and Malfoy had made excellent use of in their earlier years. She wished more than anything that she could crawl into that hump and not have to face him tonight. Even the arduous month they spent clearing out that tunnel so they could break into Honeydukes was much better than having to face Malfoy after what she said.

She felt absolutely disgusted with herself the moment she said it. Perhaps that's why it was so easy not to fight back when Malfoy said all those horrible things to her. She deserved it and what's more, he was right. She worked so hard because she wanted to be smarter than the great Hermione Granger. She wanted to be braver than the formidable Ronald Weasley. Her entire life consisted of people who wanted to be around her not because of who she was but because of where she came from. First year was the worst. She had an entire fan club following her around, trying to cozy up to her. She thought it was because she was finally cool. She thought it was because they liked talking about school assignments. What an idiot she was. They didn't care about her, they wanted a chance to see the famous Burrow or Grimmauld Place. It infuriated them when they learned that Scorpius Malfoy got that 'honor' instead and resulted in her suddenly having far fewer friends. From that point on she set out to be more than the Weasley in Rose Weasley. But in the end? She was just books and cleverness. How could she ever live up to her famous family?

She heard his footsteps echo off the halls. She saw his tall 6'2 frame striding slowly down the corridor. Finally, the light hit him and to her surprise he didn't look mad. He didn't look like he wanted to scream at her. He didn't look like anything.

Scorpius sighed as he reached her. And they stood quietly for a moment, not quite sure what to say. Normally, he would mock her. Then talk about his latest shag conquest just to annoy her. Then, sometimes, they would have a conversation. Like a real conversation. It didn't happen very often, and he never expected it. Sometimes, it would start out as a conversation about a potions ingredient then segway into stories about their families doing one weird thing or another. Scorpius found himself smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" Rose said sheepishly, turning and looking around.

"Nothing. What's the plan then." He replied coldly.

Rose fidgeted with her wand. "I guess, start in the dungeons, make our way up the usual path."

So they walked in silence. Scorpius felt like he could hear every draft, every insect, every tree leaf. He couldn't stand the deafening silence. How would they make it through the hour and a half it took to do rounds in silence? At least when they bickered it was fun. It went by quickly. He kind of enjoyed it. THIS was the worst. He had to do something.

"You shagging Jamison Wood?" He blurted out, a far too casual thing for enemies to discuss.

"No." She said quietly. "He asked me out, we're going to Hogmeade on Saturday."

It was too simple. No scolding. No smart remark. Then Scorpius's eyebrows flew into the back of his head. She was going out with Wood? He was just joking!

Scorpius cleared his throat and then he felt the most curious lump drive up it. "He-" His voice cracked, he started again. "He's a collector, you know."

"Sorry?" Rose replied, looking straight ahead.

"Of conquests. Likes to shag girls to see if he can." Scorpius said. He looked out the side of his eye to see if she was about to hit him. He hoped she would.

"Oh. Didn't know that." Rose replied quietly.

Scorpius looked down at the floor as they walked. He didn't even know why he was trying to talk to her. Maybe it was because he hadn't spoken to her in months, it was weird. Still, that was her fault. Still, the silence was awkward agony.

"Who knows, maybe your just looking for a good shag." He blurted out, for some reason he wanted to know more about this new wrinkle. He wanted her to say something more than polite chit chat.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what I said in the shed!" Rose almost yelled. She stopped abruptly.

"Oh." Scorpius replied, not sure of what just happened.

And then Rose started to cry. "I, I was just so mad! I don't even know why! My brother was being a prat, Uncle Harry was making all these weird insinuations, my dad had an erection! It was a bad day!"

Scorpius walked up to her slowly and gingerly put his hand on her shoulder. "Just…don't cry Weasley." He patted her shoulder rigidly as if he had never touched a girl before.

And before he knew it, she was hugging him. "I'm so sorry! What I said was so horrible! I haven't stopped thinking about it! You were right, I'm nothing! I'm a…a frizzy haired mega bitch!"

And then Scorpius was wrapping his arms around her and resting his face in that red mane of hers. She smelled like flowers and coconuts. "It's ok Weasley. I wasn't so great either." He stayed holding her like that for a moment and temporarily forgot what he was doing. His eyes fluttered closed. Her breathing became steady, and then became slow. Almost as if she was asleep. Then Scorpius's mind played back the image of her sleeping next to him in their bed. "Our bed." Scorpius muttered absent mindedly.

"Hmm?" Rose almost moaned as she rested against the soft granite that was Malfoy.

Scorpius's eyes snapped open. "What?" He yelped, breaking apart from her.

"Nothing!" Rose yelled as she too realized that she had just…cuddled Malfoy. Cuddled?

They started walking and it was silent again.

Scorpius looked intensely forward before contorting his face a bit. "Wait…what about your father's erection?"

"What did you say I wanted to do to Wood?" Rose said at almost the same time.

And then it was on.

"What goes on in that house of yours Weasley?"

"Malfoy, what makes you think I need warnings about the boys I date from the King Giggalo!"

"WHY would he have an erection though?"

"And just who do you think you are, insinuating I'm some kind of Scarlet woman?"

"Why were you looking at his erection?"

"As if you haven't been running around flinging you cock at anything with an X chromosome? Honestly, you'd shag a wet bag of flour if it had a hole in it!"

"I…YOU SAW YOUR DAD'S ERECTION!"

And soon they were on top of the Astronomy tower. Last stop on rounds.

"Well, looks like it's all clear…" Scorpius said. "Wait…what's that?"

"What?" Rose replied.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S YOUR DAD'S ERECTION! IT'S COMING FOR US, AND I MEAN COMING! RUUUUUN!" Scorpius said before doubling over with laughter.

Rose sighed. "Yes, very clever use of words. Look, my dad and my mom were getting affectionate and when he turned around it was just…there."

"The horror!" Scorpius laughed through tears.

"Yes, exactly. And anyway Malfoy, I recall Albus telling me a very amusing story of you walking in on your parents in a position you apparently described as 'The Wheelbarrel', shall we discuss?"

"NO!" Scorpius yelped.

"Then shaddap." Rose teased.

They were quiet for a moment.

"So…are we back to being enemies again?" Rose said shyly.

Scorpius chuckled. "Best enemies."

Rose smiled and turned to look out at the grounds.

"Well…you know. If your dad's erection ever stops haunting my nightmares." Scorpius muttered, coming up beside her.

"So, how hard was your dad drilling your mom again?" Rose replied.

"This argument is over." Scorpius said, rolling his eyes as he grabbed Rose's robes and dragged her out of the tower.

And with that they returned to their houses.

…

Summer was back again and Rose found herself sitting in her room reading a book entitled "Twilight". Her mom had bought it when she was younger, interested in how muggles saw vampires. 20 something years later she burst into her daughter's room giggling hysterically.

"_Look at what I just found!" Hermione announced, laughing uncontrollably. "I- I was cleaning out my closet and LOOK WHAT I JUST FOUND."_

"_Mum, your scaring me." Rose said, looking concerned._

"_Its-Its- Its about vampires. Muggle written…you just…you have to read it! You'll understand!" Hermione said, really acting out of character. _

"_What's wrong with your mother?" Ron said, entering the room and draping his arm around his wife to stabilize her._

"_I just found Twilight!" Hermione said and she was back to laughing._

"_Wait…wait…that VAMPIRE book?" Ron said, glee written on his face. Hermione nodded and Ron burst into raucous laughter. "Oh my god! Oh sweet Merlin! ROSE! YOU HAVE TO READ IT! IT'S HILARIOUS!"_

After several more minutes of her parents disturbing laughter, they finally left her alone. And so it was that at the beginning of August, Rose finally got around to starting it and that was how Albus found her when he burst into her room.

"ALBUS! You knock on my door!" Rose said, looking at him irritably.

"Why? Are you indecent?"

Rose rolled her eyes as she realized who was talking.

Malfoy walked into her room and examined it. It was pinkish red. There was hideous wicker furniture. Corny family pictures. A desk by the window…also wicker. His eyes rested on her lilac sheets. He walked over and touched them to Rose's chargrin.

"My god, Weasley, you live in a dollhouse. What are these sheets made of? Poison tipped glass?" Scorpius said, taking a seat at her desk, dramatically re-adjusting himself in her chair as if it were a torture device.

Albus laughed. "This is why you've never been in here."

"Excuse me Malfoy, not everyone's furniture can be made out of your foreskin." Rose said, going back to her book.

"It disturbs me how much you think of my penis, Weasley." Scorpius replied smirking grandly.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well, your penis IS a pretty funny joke with the girls at Hogwarts. One can't help but hear stories."

Scorpius was livid. "Ok, FIRST of all-"

"Aaaaaand scene. I don't want to hear anymore about your penis." Albus replied.

"What?" A voice said from the door, and suddenly Ron Weasley, six foot five in his Auror's robes was standing at the door. "Whose penis?" And suddenly Ron was looking at Scorpius, sitting far too close to his daughter's bed.

Scorpius shrank into the chair.

"What? Uncle Ron don't be gross." Albus said, turning red.

"Right. I'm going to work now. Hermione will be here. All doors stay open. Is that clear?"

"Um…yes?" Rose said, looking confused.

They all sat quietly as Ron stared at them. "Hugo has been saying things." Ron said mysteriously, looking directly at Scorpius.

"Oh?" Scorpius squeaked out.

Then the room was uncomfortably silent.

"I've killed people." Ron said, still staring at Scorpius with a kind of penetrating gaze that made your spine burn. Scorpius's eyes widened to saucers.

With that, Ron just left.

"That's it. Your dad wants to murder me." Scorpius said, looking around as if at any moment he would return and avada him.

"Yea, but lots of people do." Rose said, shrugging.

"Hugo has been insisting that you want to snog Rose. Which to Uncle Ron, basically means that you're trying to shag her." Albus said, laughing as he snatched the book out of Rose's finger.

Scorpius coughed, and images of him shagging Rose hard in her perfect little dollhouse room flew into his mind. "NO! I'm gonna kill him!"

"He's not here." Rose murmured, looking decidedly red.

"Speaking of which, where's my aunt? She said she'd help me figure out how to brew Tressler's solution. Have you SEEN the seventh year potions books? Unbelievable." Albus walked out in search of Hermione.

Rose and Scorpius sat quietly in her room.

"So…why does Hugo think I want to shag..uh…snog you?" Scorpus asked.

"He just likes to be a pest. He sees we happen to be around each other, cuz of Albus, and assumes that because we are not related we must want to doink each other." Rose said, turning redder.

Scorpius nodded. He was gonna kill that boy. Then an idea popped into his head. "So…Weasley. HAVE you ever shagged anyone before?"

Rose gasped and threw a pillow at him.

Scorpius caught it. It smelled like flowers and coconuts. He sighed. "Grow up Weasley, we're all adults here."

"Why would I tell you that!" Rose said, bringing her legs up to her chest. Scorpius noticed how long they were.

"I'll tell you. I've shagged….something like 22 girls."

Rose cringed. "Actually, I thought it would be way more. Good for you, I guess."

Scorpius relaxed back in his chair, draping his arm around the back of it. Suddenly, Rose noticed how muscular it was.

"Your turn." Scorpius said, smiling. He did have the pinkest lips for such a pale boy.

Rose looked into his shiny grey eyes. Then pursed her lips. "I didn't say I was playing your game."

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "Gods, you shagged Wood didn't you."

"I'm not playing this with you."

"Good god Weasley, he's shagged half the girls in school! I thought you'd know better! I guess you're not as smart as you think." Scorpius spat, before sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms angrily.

Rose sat up, enraged. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I DIDN'T SHAG WOOD. THAT'S EXACTLY THE REASON WHY HE DUMPED ME! UNLIKE YOU, I HAVENT SHAGGED ANYONE BECAUSE I HAVE MORE RESPECT FOR MYSELF THAN YOU'VE EVER HAD!"

Scorpius felt guilty, but his eyes looked downright relieved. "Wood's a jerk off. Sorry Weasley."

"Save it."

Scorpius fiddled with his jeans for a moment before smirking. "I knew I could get you to tell me."

Rose grunted before throwing another pillow at him.

"Well, if you want violence…" Scorpius muttered, before leaping out of his chair and whapping Rose with both of her pillows. She finally grabbed hold of one and went to town on him.

And it was on.

Scorpius grabbed hold of her from behind, bunching her shirt up as his finger tightened around her abdomen. He grabbed her pillow with his other hand and proceeded to lightly grind it against her face.

"You like that Weasley?! I can't hear you!" Scorpius laughed out.

Rose elbowed him on his side and he fell to the other side of her bed, where she promptly climbed on top of him and smacked him repeatedly with the pillow.

"OOOO WHACK A MALFOY, WHACK A MALFOY, WHACK A MALFOY!"

Finally, he grabbed the pillow and threw it, rolled her over, and pinned her down. They were both panting wildly at this point.

"You…play DIRTY Weasley." Scorpius said, his side still hurting.

"I don't play dirty. I play quidditch." Rose replied.

He stared at her and suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to snog her senseless. Fantasy's had been drifting into his head for a couple years now, but the thought of kissing her seemed to heinous to entertain. Now…now it seemed like an elemental eventuality. An unstoppable force meets an immovable object. She licked her lips, and Scorpius could feel himself getting hard. He inched closer to her lips and she seemed to look at him with anticipation in her eyes. Big blue eyes.

He was coming closer to her now. His eyes fluttering closed, and she found herself with absolutely no desire to stop him. She wasn't sure what was about to happen and at the same time, she absolutely knew. She had no idea if she wanted it, no idea how they got into this position, but she knew that, should the situation present itself as it seemed to be, she would have no other choice but to act. She would act WITH him. They were in this together.

And then footsteps were thundering up the stairs and her body was suddenly lighter as Scorpius launched himself off her back to the desk chair. At the same time, her body instinctually sat up straight as an arrow. She grabbed her knees and brought them up to her chest as if trying to hide the desire starting to pool at her most intimate area. Out the side of her eye, she saw Scorpius grab a pillow, and a second later Ron Weasley was standing at her door panting.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Ron yelled, uncontrollably. "WHY IS ALBUS DOWNSTAIRS?!"

Rose reeled back a bit. "He's…uh… looking for mum. What happened to work?"

Ron was quiet for a moment. Looking around the room, he started to sniff.

"Dad…what are you doing." Rose asked, starting to sweat a bit.

"Just…checking. Nothing. Why do you two look like that?" Ron said, staring at Scorpius intently. Scorpius said nothing, just sitting with his arms resting on a pillow in his lap. "Hair's all…askew."

"What?" Rose said, trying to keep it cool they had, afterall, done nothing.

Ron continued to peer at Scorpius accusingly, as Scorpius blushed profusely. "It's just…the geometry of your hair…is askew."

"Dad stop being weird! Shouldn't you be at work?" Rose said, Scorpius sat stock still.

"Why do you want me to be at work so badly?" Ron said, never taking his eyes off Scorpius.

"What? Dad, you left for work and now your back, it's perfectly normal to wonder why your back. Stop acting all…scary." Rose said, shifting her legs into a criss-cross position.

"I'm not acting scary!" Ron said, suddenly looking softer. The last thing he ever wanted to do was scare Rose. "I forgot my ministry ID."

"Oh ok." Rose said.

"Rose, why don't you help your cousin find mum." Ron said, smiling.

"Um.." She looked over to Scorpius who looked at her almost pleadingly. The last thing Scorpius needed was to have to get out of that chair, Ron Weasley wouldn't be the only erection this house has apparently seen.

Rose got up, shot one more glance at Scorpius and walked out.

Ron stood to his full height and pulled out his wand. He started to look it over and when he looked back at Scorpius, he could see the boy was sweating.

"Why so tense Scorpius?" Ron said, taking a step into the room, his wand shooting feint sparks as he walked.

"Uh…sir?" Scorpius said, praying he would deflate soon, and generally just praying.

Ron chuckled. "But of course you wouldn't be nervous about anything would you?"

"No sir, I guess not." Scorpius said.

Ron looked around the room, taking a quick look under the bed and flipping back the bedspread. He nodded. "You know Scorpius, it's tough being an auror. The things you have to do to get information…takes a toll. Makes a man…observant."

Scorpius eyes widened.

Ron walked a little closer. "You have to learn…to be everywhere. The things I've had to do to make men far more powerful than yourself talk…well, I can't get into it. Top secret that is. I guess the question I'm wondering right now is…what are you doing to my daughter's pillow?"

"Sir?" Scorpius squeaked out.

"Sir?" Ron mimed.

Just then Hermione appeared at the door. "Ron!"

Ron jumped and turned quickly upon hearing her voice.

"What are you doing?" Hermione said with a cutting kind of quiet that seemed to reduce Ron to a trembling rookie.

"What? Nothing! Just talking to my buddy Scorpius!" Ron said shakily. "My good buddy!" He patted Scorpius's shoulder and Scorpius almost fell out of his chair.

"Yes…well off to work, you're going to be so late! You may be Deputy head, but that's no reason to be sloppy!" Hermione said, eyeing her husband critically.

"Yes dear. I love you dear." Ron said, quickly kissing her before turning back to Scorpius and narrowing his eyes at him. He left slowly.

"Lunch is ready, Scorpius. Wash your hands and come down." Hermione said, smiling kindly at him before looking off at her husband. "Ronald Weasley, I said now!" She said, before walking off after him.

Scorpius sat in a cold sweat, unable to move for several minutes.

…

The train to Hogwart left at exactly 11 o'clock. The night before Scorpius sat in his room staring at a letter, next to him, sat a badge. He was to be head boy and as such he would be sharing a suite with the head girl. Rose Weasley. Things had been decidedly awkward between the two of them since their almost kiss, they avoided each other. Scorpius had decided that it was a moment of weakness brought about by hormones. He had convinced himself that whatever almost happened would have never actually happened. He would have stopped it. He did NOT want to be with Weasley. He couldn't stand Weasley. Weasley was a shrew. His fantasies for her were the product of an over active libido. As soon as he got to Hogwarts, he would shag the first girl he could get into a broom closet.

And that would be that.

He walked nervously into the suite the next night. Weasley was nowhere to be seen, the suite itself was pretty nice. All marble, cylinder shaped with a giant floor to ceiling window, a library nook, a combination of leather and squishy looking fabric arm chairs- representative of the furniture in each house- two large flags hanging from the ceiling, Gryffindor and Slytherin. The staircases wound up either side of the tower connected by a large balcony spanning the second floor. There was a door at the end of each staircase, which Scorpius assumed would be their rooms, and a door in the middle of the balcony. Scorpius chose the middle door and opened it slowly. It was magnificent, a grand bathroom with a pool, much like the prefect bathrooms. Each side of the bathroom had a personal shower, sink, toilet and general sitting area…for some reason. There was another large window that probably bathed the bathroom in light during the day. Scorpius walked over to his side of the bathroom, all his toiletries were there and organized, the area gave off a greenish hue to the other sides maroon hue. Scorpius walked over to Weasley's side. Flowery perfume bottles and a coconut scented shampoo sat neatly along the marble counter. Scorpius picked up the bottle and examined it. He pulled out a hankerchief and looked around before spraying some perfume on it. He smelled it and tucked it back in his pocket. What the hell did he just do that for?

Finally, he walked out and entered his quarters. It was large but not too big, with a fire place that had a green flame complete with a sitting area, a balcony where the room came to an apex, and a large mahogony desk on the opposite side of the room against a windowed wall. His bed had been fixed with his hand stitched acromantula thread sheets, softer than the softest silk, green as was most of his things, with a black comforter. It was a larger four poster bed than in the house dorms. Scorpius laid out on it and stretched his long limbs. His plan to shag one of his Hogwarts groupies had gone to shit. He had grabbed Vivian Vain earlier on but after she went down on him, he found himself unable to rise to the occasion. He quickly rattled off that he was too exhausted and excused himself, but really…that girl was disgusting to him now. Indeed, he wasn't really feeling any of his conquests as of late. He chalked it up to first day stress and had retired to his quarters after his duties were up. He finally got off his bed and headed towards the bathroom, which had an adjoining door that connected straight to his bedroom, he stripped down and got into the shower. His mind shifted to his encounter with Weasley in her bedroom, he tried to push the thought out of his head but the memory soon became a fantasy as his mind entertained the idea of what would have happened if Wealsey's crazy ass father hadn't showed up. Kissing turned to fondling, turned to suckling, wild moaning and arched backs, her hair slipping over the curve of her bare breasts as his tongue worked down below. His mind fast-forwarded to him, breaching her. The sound she would make when he broke her seal. How hard she would hold him as he entered her over and over again. Deep languid kisses complete with her moans against his lips. Before Scorpius had even realized it, he was wanking it pretty hard as he stood in that shower. He was brought out of his revelry by his own moan: "Rose".

Then he lost it completely as he realized he had said her name.

Eventually, he came out of the shower, and grabbed a towel to dry his hair, as he lifted the towel from over his eyes, he yelped to see Rose also standing in her towel, staring at him.

"Oh! Gods! I just walked in…I didn't mean to…I didn't know you were in here." Rose said after realizing she was staring.

"No! It's..um…it's a shared bathroom!" Scorpius said, checking to see if he was wearing a towel, which he was. He looked at the outline of her body and snapped his eyes to the floor, his hands clasping in front of him to hide his increasingly obvious erection. He felt like he was 12 years old again. "I'll just…go?"

He walked with his face to floor and quickly ran into the counter. He sucked in a breath and decided to stop acting like such a child. He laughed awkwardly. "Hope you got a good look Weasley." He said, smirking before turning the door knob and pulling. The door didn't budge.

"You push…genius." Rose said, smirking back at him.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at himself and walked out.

…

It had been several weeks into the new term and Scorpius and Rose were learning to live with each other. They had worked out a bathroom signal, they had figured out each other's pet peeves, and they made strategies to work around it. For instance, Rose hated that Scorpius would leave his filthy Quidditch gear in the middle of the common area, and Scorpius hated that Rose would whine about it. So they agreed to leave all quidditch stuff in the tunnel foyer by the entrance. Scorpius hated that Rose would leave the library disorganized after one of her crazed study sessions, so they figured out an organization system they could both deal with. By the mid fall, they were pretty much coasting. The best part was that they were so busy with duties, NEWTS, and Quidditch that they barely had time to be left alone long enough to get into 'trouble.' Their relationship had gone back to normal, best enemies.

That is, until mid November.

Rose had come in from a particularly slimy quidditch practice, where she had almost been struck by lightening twice. She sloshed into the foyer, took off her equipment and shoes and dragged herself, exhausted into the common area. She looked forward to this weekend. She was ahead on her work, the schedule dictated no rounds, for the first time since she got back to Hogwarts, she could relax. Her plan: Do absolutely nothing. Hang out in the common area with a nice big fire and a blanket, finish that ridiculous Twilight book, and DO NOTHING. She headed up to the bathroom, no one there, took a long hot shower and changed into pajama shorts and a tank. She grabbed the throw blanket off her bed that gram had made her and headed down to the common room. Unfortunately, Scorpius had arrived and he brought his latest bimbo. Chadra or Chandy or …something. She sighed hard.

Scorpius looked up the staircase and noticed Weasley coming down the stair. All he could see was long legs.

He coughed. "Sorry Weasley, I need the common tonight."

Rose sighed angrily. "Bugger off Malfoy, you know the rules, you have to give notice if you're bringing a guest."

"Gods Weasley, don't be such a prat! It's just this one time!" Malfoy replied.

"Oh, this one time?" Rose said, looking at Chandra…Chandy…whatever. "You hear that? Looks like you're a one off, sorry."

"WHAT is your problem?" Scorpius said, flying off the couch.

"YOU'RE my problem! This is the ONE weekend I have. If you want to be a pervert DO IT IN YOUR ROOM!" Rose said, jutting her hip out and crossing her arms defiantly.

Scorpius had one rule. Never let a bird in your bed. 1) They'll try to sleep there. 2) Those sheet are TOO expensive to have someone else's stink on them. "Weasley! Can you just be cool THIS ONE TIME IN YOUR LIFE?"

Rose cocked her head to the side. "No."

Suddenly, Scorpius's date was walking towards the door. Scorpius grabbed her arm, "Where you going, babe?"

"Um…not tonight Scorpy." She said, throwing a nervous glance at the head girl, who also happened to be a Weasley. She bolted.

Scorpius let out a long, low groan. Rose plopped down on the couch and dragged her throw over her legs.

Scorpius turned and looked at her. She seemed uninterested in his predicament. "Ok, Weasley. JUST because no one is lining up to plug you, DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO SCREW EVERYONE OVER."

Rose chuckled. "Well, it looks like no one is screwing ANYONE tonight."

Scorpius dragged his hands down his face. He hadn't shagged in months, just when he felt like his old self again, this SHE BEAST had to show up and muck it all up. "Ok…tell me Weasley. why are you such a frigid bitch?"

"Excuse me?" Rose started, putting down her book and slowly standing.

Scorpius started walking slowly. "Why. Are. You. SUCH A FRIGID BITCH!"

"You watch your mouth, you walking bag of Chlamydia."

Scorpius was bristling. "Oh…I apologize. What I meant to say was, why are you such a COLOSSAL FRIGID BITCH!"

Rose laughed. "Gods Malfoy, you are such a fucking child! If you can't bust your nut, YOU THROW A TANTRUM!"

He walked up to her and pressed himself against her. Rose gasped as she felt his hardness. "SOMEONE is going to take care of this tonight."

Rose spluttered and pushed him away from her. "Then I suggest you go find the little skank." She sat back on the couch, grabbing her book.

"Oh fuck you Rose." Scorpius said, giving up and plopping down on the couch next to her and laying his head against the back of it.

"Well see. That, right there, is exactly your problem Malfoy. You can't fuck me." Rose replied, smirking as she opened her book.

"Gods, I don't want to shag you, you harpy." Scorpius muttered.

"Could've fooled me." Rose muttered.

Scorpius sat up, which was a bit painful with the blue balls he was developing. "WHAT?"

Rose closed her book and looked at Malfoy like he was a child. She arched an eyebrow, throwing part of the blanket she was using over him to cover his erection. "Fine, I know you would rather we pretend it never happened, because you are a blistering child, but I'm just gonna put it out there. You tried to kiss me in my room last summer." Rose cocked her head to the side as if daring him to deny it.

Scorpius's eyes widened, he spluttered.

"And before you try to deny it, I KNOW you had a raging boner as well." Rose said, quite matter of factly.

"Hormones." Scorpius muttered.

"Be that as it may, that doesn't mean you didn't want me. You WANT me Malfoy." Rose said, turning back to her book with a smug grin.

Scorpius was shaking. "YOU WANTED ME TO KISS YOU! YOU DIDN'T TRY TO STOP ME! YOUR PSYCHO FATHER STOPPED US!" Scorpius was shrieking now.

"Immaterial." Rose said, staring down at her book.

"Bullocks!" Scorpius said, almost panting. "Don't try to make me look like I've been pining over you!"

Rose looked him dead in the eye. "Vivian Vane said that she tried to hook up with you, the first day back and you couldn't get it up. Word is, you haven't tried to shag anyone IN AGES."

Scorpius was shaking. "VIVAN'S A COW! I'VE GOT IT UP RIGHT NOW DON'T I?!

Rose smirked. "Exactly. This whole time we've been arguing, you maintained a full erection." Rose inched her face closer to his. "You WANT me."

Scorpius got up from the couch, trying to figure out something really spiteful to say, when Rose pointed her finger at his now throbbing erection and said mockingly, "See?"

Scorpius stomped out of the room, going upstairs and slamming the door, and from down below Rose heard him yell "FUCK!" at the top of his lungs and smiled.

The next night, Rose was standing on her balcony. Droplets of rain were falling on her and she couldn't bring herself to care. Scorpius hadn't spoken to her since their argument. She didn't know why she cared so much. She didn't want him. She shouldn't care. What did she expect would happen? That he would profess some kind of love for her and wisk her into the sunset. No way. Not Scorpius Malfoy. She didn't want Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy didn't want her. She didn't know what she was hoping would happen with that little tirade she went on. But for some reason, seeing him with that girl in HER common room, ignited something in her. She was…jealous. No she wasn't! She didn't care! Fuck him and that little whore! She turned briskly as the rain picked up, about to walk in her room when she saw him, standing directly behind her in the rain.

"Gods Malfoy! You scared me to death!"

The rain seemed to explode in that moment and soon they were both getting drenched. He walked up to her, standing mere inches away from her. She stood stock still and briefly she wondered whether he was going to push her off the roof.

"I hate you. I hate that I know you. I hate that I think about you. I hate that I've just spent the last couple of months just thinking about you. You are the bane of my bloody existence. I hate that you're in my dreams. I hate that you're in my head." Scorpius said quietly, standing on her balcony as rain hit his shirtless torso and ruined his silk pajama bottoms. "I hate you Rose Weasley."

Rose looked him straight in the eyes as her wet hair stuck to her skin. She could see her breath in the cold November night. "No, you don't." She whispered.

Scorpius took a deep breath and stared into those big blues. "No…I don't."

He grabbed her hard and pulled her into him. He crashed his lips to hers with an aching that she almost immediately reciprocated. He sucked on her lips with a kind of slow desperation of someone who was living in every moment of something they had been terrified to experience.

She dragged her fingers through his hair and he found himself leaning into her hand. He picked her up suddenly and carried her off the balcony, out of her room, across the balcony, and into his room, where he promptly closed the door with his foot. His balcony doors were cracked open and the thunder outside raged and the rain exploded on the stone like bombs. He laid her down on his incredibly soft, incredibly expensive sheets and looked her square in the eyes.

"I hate that I have fantasies about you. About kissing you, exploring you, making love to you. Fucking you. I hate that I've been having them for years and no matter what I do, I can't stop."

She was shaking as her wet clothes clashed with her increasingly hot skin. "No, you don't."

"No…I don't."

He kissed her again, and her body was on fire. He dragged his hands down her skin like he was memorizing it. Like he had been waiting to do this forever. He pulled the wet clothes off of her before pulling off his own and all that was between them and destiny were a few scraps on lingerie and boxers.

He dragged his hands down her chest and cupped her breast, groaning and grinding himself against her. She gasped in a mix of pleasure and surprise. She was losing herself.

He was panting now, the combination of touching her where he had only ventured in his dreams and pressing himself so close to his ultimate desire was overwhelming. Then he was mumbling in her ear as they pressed slowly and meticulously against each other:

"I dreamed…dreamed it would be like this." He panted as he bit into her skin. "I wanted to…" He gasped as she rolled her hips into his. "I wanted this…I need this…"

She moaned as he pressed harder into her center. Grinding in circles as her body ground him back.

"Gods! I hate that I love the way you moan!" Scorpius gasped as his eyes rolled back and his back arched harder into her.

Rose licked her lips and moaned again as he hit that little bundle of nerves that put this whole thing into motion. She gasped, "No…gods…no you don't."

"OH GODS! NO, I DON'T!" Scorpius yelled at the top of his lungs before before kissing her deeply.

They ground into each other with an increasingly desperate rhythm. Scorpius moaned as he buried his face in her neck before whispering, "I…I ….I want…I want to be inside you so badly…so deep inside…"

Rose was so close. So close to saying yes, she instinctively ground her hips up as soon as he said it. He dragged his fingers down to her panties and started to roll them down.

"No!" Rose said, and she shot up from underneath him. He looked at her incredulously.

"What did I do?!" Scorpius said. "Gods, I'm so sorry!"

"No! You…you didn't do anything! I…I shouldn't have…I'm not ready… Gods I'm sorry!"

"No!" Scorpius yelled as Rose started to get out of his bed. He grabbed her wrist. "That's ok! We don't have to! I just got a little carried away is all! Do…do you want to leave?" And for the first time in his life, Scorpius knew exactly what he wanted her to say.

Rose looked sheepishly at her barely clad body, she pulled the comforter up to cover herself and blushed. "….No."

Scorpius bared the widest smile she had ever seen. "So stay! Please stay. We can just…be together."

"Are you sure?" Rose said, not wanting to be a tease.

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life. Rose…stay with me." Scorpius said quietly, and blushed as he realized, again, that he said her name.

"Ok." She said, slipping back down in his bed.

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her nose. "Don't move. I'll get you something to sleep in and uh…I gotta go to the loo really quickly. Promise you won't leave Rose?"

Rose smiled. "I promise."

Several minutes later, Scorpius came out of the loo looking decidedly satisfied. He quickly looked over to his bed and found himself relieved to see Rose sitting there, under his blanket, arms around her legs. He quickly walked over to his closet and pulled out a white t-shirt. He tossed it to her and she pulled it over her head. He quietly climbed back into his bed and pulled her next to him. He then fixed the comforter around her, remembering how much she was shaking before…well before.

"Scorpius Malfoy is a gentleman?" Rose said, looking up at him as he tangled his fingers in her hair.

"Only for very special cases." He said smirking down at her. She rested her face on his neck and found herself slowly drifting asleep more quickly than she ever had in her life.

Scorpius watched as she started to fall asleep. He pulled her leg over his and she wrapped her foot around his calf. Scorpius couldn't believe it. He and Rose Weasley were sleeping in a bed together after the hottest session of grinding he had ever experienced. And what's more, he wanted her to stay. From the moment she tried to leave his bed, he was desperate to make her stay. He had never wanted a girl to stay. And finally, after months of denying it, of trying to explain it away, he finally admitted it to himself. Scorpius Malfoy fancied Rose Weasley.

"Goodnight Scorpius." She said in a sleepy voice that made him feel oddly warm.

"Goodnight Rose."

And he didn't hate that he loved the way she said his name.

…

And so our story culminates in a very uncomfortable disembarking from the Hogwarts Express, Christmas holiday. Rose, Albus, and Scorpius tried to come up with a game plan. Once Draco and Ron had caught wind of their relationship, two howlers had arrived at the suite:

"Scorpius! How could you keep this from your father?! Do you have ANY idea what you have gotten yourself into? WEASLEY is IRREPARABLY INSANE! And I'm not even TALKING about Rose! Please TELL ME your using a contraceptive charm, those people breed like MONKEYS!" Draco's voice said with a calm kind of quiet that Scorpius found terrifying.

Ron was much worse. "MALFOY? REALLY? MALFOY?! I KNEW THAT BOY WAS UP TO SOMETHING! YOU TWO SHARE A SUITE TOGETHER! OH GOD! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT LITTLE SHIT, I AM GOING TO SQUEEZE THE GODDAMN MAGIC OUT OF HIM! What?…Hermione I'm not doing anything…no it's not, it's a ministry memo…"

Albus sat in their car staring smugly at the two, who looked terrified. They had neglected to tell him about their relationship, that is, until he was in the Head's suite and witnessed the howler. He hadn't said a word about it for a week…until today.

"Uncle Ron is gonna kill you." Albus said, smirking amusedly.

"No, he's not." Scorpius said quietly, fiddling with the seat cushion.

"No…of course not." Albus said, staring out the window with a smile. "No, he'll torture you a little first."

"Shut up, Albus." Rose said, incessantly twirling a piece of her hair around her finger.

"Serves you right for not telling me. What did you think I would do?" Albus continued.

"Blab." Rose muttered.

Albus rolled his eyes and leaned forward in his chair. "Well no. I wouldn't blab. But, and this is just a suggestion, next time you two want to snog, maybe not do it in the greenhouses during class shift. I think you scarred Uncle Neville for life."

"Merlin…" Rose said, swallowing hard.

Albus sighed. "Look, I'll help you two…but you gotta answer me one thing Scorpius."

Scorpius looked at him curiously.

"You shaggin my cousin?"

Scorpius looked at him, then looked at Rose, who shrugged.

"Well…no. Rose wants to wait. So I'm waiting." Scorpius replied, completely weirded out by having to discuss the topic of shagging Albus's cousin with both Albus and Rose.

Albus arched an eyebrow. "You got a problem with that?"

Scorpius looked scandalized. "No! Of course not! What kind of bloke do you think I am?"

Albus laughed. "Well, for as long as I've known the sexually active Scorpius, you've been the kind of bloke who would shag a girl hanging upside down while the Whomping Willow tossed you about like a quaffle…"

Scorpius sneered and cocked his head to the side. "We're not shagging, so shut it."

Albus sighed as if he were resolved. "Alright then. Your best bet is to avoid being alone around Uncle Ron or Mr. Malfoy until Aunt Hermione and Mrs. Malfoy can run interference. So you had better pray ONE of them is at the station when we get there…"

"Mum is always there…" Rose squeaked out, as if she was just now considering the possibility that it may just be her, Scorpius and dad.

They sat quietly a little longer as the train pulled into the platform. Albus got up and stretched.

"Welp! Time to disembark! Nice relaxing holiday!" He said, flicking his wand causing his bag to pop off the rack above them and float in mid air. He opened the compartment door and turned around, eyeing Scorpius one more time. He smiled warmly. "Uncle Ron is really gonna murder you."

They walked onto the platform timidly, slightly holding hands. Rose found herself praying that her Dad was on assignment and she wouldn't have to see him. But alas, as the steam cleared she saw them. Ron and Draco, staring straight at them, almost like in a movie.

Scorpius swallowed hard and held Rose's hand even tighter. His mind kept reminding him of all the filthy little things he had done to Rose over the course of the last month. It was true that they hadn't shagged, but he'd finally just gone down on her for the first time two nights ago and the night finished with her jerking him off until he screamed her name. In her bed. On the sheets Ron Weasley's mother had made for her. Mr. Wealsey stared at him with murder in his eyes.

"Oh god…he knows." Scorpius muttered to himself.

"Knows what!" Rose whispered back desperately.

"He knows what I've been doing to you!" Scorpius replied.

"There's NO WAY he could know that." Rose replied.

"Is he a legitimens? Gods! My occulmancey is SHITE!" Scorpius muttered, actively trying to close his mind though he had no idea how.

Just then Ron started walking towards him, Draco following.

With the last scrap of manly courage Scorpius had left, he put his arm around Rose's shoulder and stood to his tallest height.

Ron stood in front of him and looked straight at Scorpius's hand sitting rigidly on his daughter's shoulder. His mouth trembled in anger.

Scorpius braced himself.

"Ron, what are you doing?" A voice said behind him. He turned to see Ginny standing with Albus right behind her. Albus winked at Scorpius as if to say 'You owe me big time'.

"Stay out of this." Ron replied, turning back to Scorpius.

"Don't look at my son like that." Draco said, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Excuse me?" Ron said turning to Draco.

Ginny cleared her throat. "Now what would Hermione say if she heard you distinctly ignored her wishes. She said you were not to greet Rose until she was here with you. She goes to help Lily with her bag for five seconds and you're already plotting."

"I'm not doing anything!" Ron said, his voice raising an octave nervously.

Draco chuckled. "I see Granger wears the pants in this family…" Ron turned to him suddenly turning blood red.

"Oh please Malfoy. Astoria would throttle you if she knew you were starting trouble." Ginny said with a smirk.

Scorpius snorted, an act he immediately regretted when his father gave him a look that made his insides go cold.

"And what do we have hear?" Hermione Weasley mused as she came up beside her husband. "I thought we agreed."

"Yes Draco." Astoria Malfoy chimed in, sidling up to her husband as well. "You're not being a naughty boy, are you?" Draco blushed.

"Not doing anything dear!" Ron replied nervously. "I haven't even said anything yet!"

"Mum!" Rose said, launching herself at her mother who she had never been so happy in her life to see.

"Rose dear." Hermione said, wrapping her arms around her daughter, she kissed her on the forehead before looking at her watch. "Oh dear, we should get going!"

"Right! Are we going home or straight to the Burrow?" Rose replied, looking around for her grandparents.

Hermione smirked. "Slight change of plans, love."

Rose arched an eyebrow.

Hermione crossed her arms. "Well, since you didn't feel like you could come to your own parents to tell them about your new relationship…we thought you must feel more comfortable talking to EACHOTHER'S parents."

"What?" Scorpius said, his voice cracking.

"Yes. Rose, you'll be having lunch with Draco and Astoria. Scorpius…you'll be having lunch with Ron." Hermione said.

"By himself?!" Rose said looking at her father, who looked at Scorpius with a large smile on his face. "That's not fair!"

"I'm looking forward to it…" Ron muttered menacingly.

"No not by himself." Hermione said, and Ron's face fell a bit. "Harry will be there as well. I'm afraid I will be a bit late, ministry business."

Scorpius was torn. On the one hand, he didn't want to be anywhere near two very powerful males of the Potter/Weasley clan. ESPECIALLY two aurors who had accomplished things by the time they were 17 that Scorpius couldn't even fathom. On the other hand, Mr. Potter had always been pretty decent to him and could probably take Mr. Weasley in a duel if Mr. Weasley decided to just go ahead and murder him.

"Has Ron had a heart attack yet?" Harry said, striding up behind Albus and tossling his hair, as if it could get any messier.

"Why would I have a heart attack?" Ron said.

"Perhaps because your daughter might become a Malfoy?" Draco said, bristling at the idea of the Weasley gene pool being associated with his but beaming at the fact that Ron was, once again, blood red.

Harry winked at Scorpius. "I knew it."

"You knew what?" Ron said, rounding on him. "Did you know about this?! Rose told her UNCLE before she told her own father?!"

"Indeed Potter, what exactly did you know?" Draco said, stepping forward mutinously.

"No. They didn't tell me. " Harry said calmly. "But I've got eyes don't I? Honestly Ron, how thick can you get?"

Ron made a sort of gurgling noise.

Harry rolled his eyes. "They argued constantly, yet they never avoided being around each other. They've been giving each other the old googly eyes before even THEY knew they were doing it."

"No, we weren't!" Rose said, before shrinking back into Scorpius at the blazing look of her father.

"This is your fault Albus…" Ron grumbled.

"Hey! I didn't even know until Uncle Ron and Mr. Malfoy sent those howlers. Honestly, I thought you and Mr. Malfoy must have planned it, the way they came right on top of each other!" Albus said indignantly.

"WHAT!" Hermione and Astoria yelled. Ron and Draco looked away from them quickly, then to each other, then at anything but their wives.

"I'm going to make you burn for that Ronald." Hermione muttered quietly. Astoria didn't say a word, just giving Draco a look that bled retribution.

"ANYWAY-" Harry interjected, glaring at his son. "These two ding dongs have fancied each other for ages. I just wanted to be here when Ron lost his mind." Harry laughed, putting his hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron shook it off. Harry continued, "How'd you tell her Scorpius, I bet it was really dramatic."

Scorpius turned blood red. He certainly wasn't going to announce that he told her right before dry humping the hell out of her. "I just kind of… blurted it out sir?"

"Teenagers…" Harry said laughing. "When we go to lunch I'll tell you all about how Ron here told Hermione he fancied her, or more like how Hermione told him…"

"Harry Potter, I will hex you into the ground." Hermione said, smirking.

"Don't care." Harry replied.

"I'm sorry…when will we be going to lunch?" Rose asked timidly.

"We're about 5 minutes late actually." Harry said, draping his arm around Scorpius. Scorpius flinched.

"I'm going too!" Albus announced. "I deserve some answers Malfoy!" Albus snickered.

"So what…I get interrogated by two Potters and Mr. Weasley?" Scorpius blurted out in desperation.

"Oh believe me Malfoy, you don't want me to interrogate you." Ron said, crossing his arms.

"You touch one hair on that boy's head and I'll have you in front of the Wizengamot so fast it will make your freckly, ginger head spin." Draco muttered.

Ron was about to retort when Harry grabbed him and dragged him through the platform wall. Albus doing the same to Scorpius. Scorpius turned around and gave Rose one last fleeting look.

If he survived, he would marry her.

They sat in a secluded corner of a little pub a bit outside of King's Cross. Harry signaled the waiter.

"How may I take your order sir?" The gangly teen announced.

Harry looked around at the others. Ron sat staring daggers into Scorpius. Scorpius sat staring at his tightly interlocked hands, and Albus sat smiling like a lunatic. "I think 4 pints will do."

The waiter looked at Scorpius and Albus, not sure if he should ask for identification. Harry flicked his wand in his pocket and the waiter's eyes unfocused. Harry slid his ID out of his wallet.

As the waiter came to, he saw Harry sliding his ID back into his wallet. The waiter scrunched his face before coming to the conclusion that they must have just shown him their identification. "Four pints, coming up." He said, rubbing his eyes as he walked off.

"I think we four men should have a drink of two." Harry said, stretching himself out in his chair.

"You think it's wise to get Uncle Ron drunk?" Albus whispered, smirking grandly.

"Not drunk son. Just…warm." Harry replied.

Ron didn't say a word. He just stared at Scorpius.

Harry sighed. "Let's get down to business." Harry started, Scorpius looked at Harry hopefully. Harry continued, "Scorpius, Mr. Weasley and I are very powerful men."

Scorpius slumped down in his chair. "Yes sir-"

Ron slammed his fist onto the table. "ARE YOU SHAGGING MY DAUGHTER?!"

"NO SIR! NO!" Scorpius yelled to the curious stares of other patrons.

Suddenly the waiter appeared. He was ghost white, his shaking hands holding a tray of beers. "You…your pints." The boy said in a high pitched voice.

"Ah, thank you." Harry said, passing the pints around. He turned to look at a customer about his age smirking at them. "Sorry about that mate. We'll keep it down."

The customer laughed. "Don't worry about it. My daughter is sixteen. I can't tell you how many sods I've had to shake down." The customer looked at Scorpius with menace. "Carry on."

Scorpius groaned. Great. Not only was he being interrogated by his girlfriend's family, now he had a pub full of muggle fathers cheering them on. He looked to his right and saw a large blond man glaring at him, who too, probably had a daughter.

The waiter walked off, giving Scorpius a small smile of solidarity. Another teenage boy having to deal with fathers.

"Anywho." Harry continued, "We love Rose very much. We're a very close family. We don't take kindly to people who would try to hurt our family."

"No, we don't." Albus continued, sipping his beer.

"No sir." Scorpius replied, not even so much as looking at his beer.

"So, if you hurt Rose-" Albus continued.

" I-" Scorpius started.

"If you so much a BREATHE wrong. There will be no place where I can't find you." Ron said quietly, staring straight at Scorpius, who held his gaze in a kind of brave terror. "No CREVICE where I can't excise you. I will find you and I will obliterate your very existence. I will rip your bloody body off the face of the Earth. I will chase you through the afterlife, wave hello to my brother Fred, then drag you back to the mortal world and rip your soul apart piece by piece and send you to wherever the bloody hell Voldemort is rotting. I will watch you writhe in eternal agony. I. Will. Make. You. Nothing."

Harry smiled. "And then you will answer to me."

Scorpius's eyes were the size of planets. He gulped hard but found his mouth was so dry that he no longer had saliva.

"Drink your beer Scorpius." Albus said causually. "While you still can."

"I will murder you." Ron whispered.

Harry grabbed his beer. "Enough with the threats, gentlemen."

"Not a threat, a promise." Ron murmured, grabbing his pint and taking a deep swig.

Scorpius couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. But he knew he had to do something. Ronald Weasley would never respect him enough to be with his daughter if he didn't say something.

He took a deep breath and looked Ron right in the eye. "Sir. I love her. I love your daughter, and if I ever screw that up…I hope you do come after me. I hope you make me wish I was never born. Take my life, bring me back, and then take it again…because I just don't think I can go through life without Rose by my side. Not anymore. I will make her Rose Malfoy if it is the very last thing I do."

Ron looked livid.

"Rose Weasley-Malfoy?" Scorpius chirped out.

"Whoa!" Albus said. "Have you told her all this yet?"

"Not yet." Scorpius said, sneaking glances at Ron. "But I have a plan!"

"Which is? And so help me if any part of this plan involves getting my daughter pregnant before she is married…I will murder you." Ron continued.

"No sir!" Scorpius said, though he wasn't sure if there would be shagging or not. He shut down the thought immediately, still worried that Mr. Weasley might be a legitemens. "I have to wait for a thunderstorm!"

"What?" Ron said cautiously.

"When I first told Rose that I…had feelings for her…it was during a thunderstorm. When I tell her I love her, I want it to be during a thunderstorm. If I propose…"

"WHEN you propose." Albus interjected.

Scorpius looked over at Ron who still looked very irritated. "Well, I also want it to be during a thunderstorm."

"You've really thought about this kid." Harry said, smiling despite himself.

"Yes, sir. I have." Scorpius said, smiling a bit.

"You have a reputation Malfoy." Ron said, swirling his drink around in his glass.

"Sir?" Scorpius eeked out.

"Yes. Your, apparently, very experienced." Ron said, in a deceptively calm tone.

"Experienced?" Scorpius said.

"In pre-marital sex." Ron said, slamming his pint down on the table. "How many contraceptive charms do you know Malfoy? How many men's daughters have you shagged?"

Albus laughed, abruptly stopping when Ron glared at him.

"Not fair Ron." Harry said.

"Oh really? And if it was Lily? Would you want to know? God only knows what this boy is carrying in his blood stream!" Ron said.

"AWNSER HIM BOY!" The blond man yelled from his table, and suddenly Scorpius noticed several men were watching this whole conversation.

"Yea, answer him!" Albus said, laughing.

"Eh…" Scorpius said. He sighed, glaring at Albus. "Fine! Yes, I've had sex before!"

Ron leaned forward in his seat.

"We all have!" Scorpius said desperately. Then smirked. "Just ask Albus!"

Harry stared at his son in disbelief. Then, also, smirked.

"You little git!" Albus said. "They caught him snogging Rose in a broomcloset!"

Ron slammed his hand on the table.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Harry yelled. "Let's all just calm down."

Ron was so red, it was starting to become a medical problem. "These kids nowadays! Just shagging, never thinking about the consequences!"

"Oh Reel it in Ron, I know EXACTLY when your V-card was punched and it sure WASN'T after you were married." Harry replied, rolling his eyes.

"It wasn't with Aunt Hermione?" Albus muttered, then immediately cringed.

"Oh it was with Hermione." Harry replied.

"Oh? Really? You saying you weren't a virgin when you married my SISTER?" Ron said, glaring at Harry.

"OH GOD WHY?!" Albus yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS! LAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Im SAYING that even if Scorpius has had sex before, it wasn't with YOUR daughter, so it's not any of YOUR business!" Harry replied. "Just like your sister and my sex life is none of your business!"

"LAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Albus continued. "THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE! LAAAAAAAAAA!"

"What's a contraceptive charm?" A brown haired man at the bar murmured in the background. "Is that what the kids are calling condoms now-a-days? Walt, call your son and see if they're calling them contraceptive charms. I swear if I find any contraceptive charms in Sarah's room, I'm gonna lose my shit."

Suddenly, every father in that bar was paying attention, thinking about their daughters.

"We're gonna have to obliviate this whole damn bar." Harry muttered.

"Hermione and I waited seven years! I don't see how we are in ANY way relatable to the current situation." Ron said, lowering his voice. How had this become about them?

"No, you and Hermione were to chicken to tell each other how you felt. And so were Scorpius and Rose, really your situations are almost EXACTLY the same." Harry replied. "Really, it sort of creepy how similar it is."

"Last time I checked, when I kissed Hermione, we were about to be murdered in a siege, killing horcruxes… How is this the same?!" Ron said, whispering the part about the war.

"It's the mechanics of it. You bickered with each other for seven years, then seventh year, HERMIONE kissed YOU." Harry laughed.

"Really?" Albus said.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Fine, she kissed me."

"I definitely kissed her." Scorpius murmured amusedly.

"Oh is that so?" Ron snapped, rounding on him. Scorpius stared, terrified, at the table.

"Look. The kid says he loves her. I believe him." Harry said, draining the last of his beer. "Look at the body language. Honestly Ron, you've been an Auror for some twenty odd years. This is textbook. You'd say so yourself if it wasn't your daughter and Malfoy's son."

"But it IS!" Ron replied. "You wouldn't be so smug if it was happening with Lily."

"Maybe, but it's not." Harry replied laughing. "It's not our generation anymore, Ron. And you would be a right hypocritical git if you passed judgment on the kid based on who his parents are and not on who HE is. Have you asked him anything about himself all night? Do you know he wants to be a healer?"

Ron turned red, he opened his mouth then closed it. He turned to Scorpius. "Is that right?" He said sternly.

"Yes sir."

Ron nodded. "That's a respectable profession. Stable."

"Yes sir."

"And you're a cannon's man?"

"Since the day I could get on a broom."

Ron nodded again. "You like chess?"

Scorpius nodded. "Some say I'm pretty good."

"Oh, is that so?" Ron said, smirking.

"Beat my dad all the time."

Ron stared at him then, surprisingly, burst out laughing. "Brilliant."

"I DON'T KNOW HALF THE WORDS YOU PEOPLE JUST SAID, BUT THE KID SEEMS ALRIGHT!" Someone yelled in the background. There was a general rumble of agreement.

Harry groaned. "Ron, can you help me with this one?"

Ron nodded and stood.

Harry stood. "Attention patrons!" Harry yelled as the bar all turned and looked at him.

Harry pulled out his wand. "You see this right here? This is called a wand."

"What the bloody hell's that supposed to be?" The blond man yelled from his chair.

"You will never know." Harry replied.

And with that, he flicked his wand.

…

Rose paced the kitchen of the Weasley burrow. Today was the big Weasley Family Christmas extravaganza. The one time of year when ALL the Weasleys met up at the home of the Family Patriarchs, Arthur and Molly Weasley. NO ONE missed it. Mostly due to the fear of what Molly would do if they tried. Still, it was just as wonderful as it was obligatory. There was a giant tent in the apple orchard, family and close friends running around, presents floating from here to there, the fullest Christmas tree you have ever seen. It was like Christmas exploded all over the place. Rose loved it. This reunion, however, was going to be difficult. Scorpius would be there, Scorpius Malfoy—the boyfriend of Rose Weasley—would be there. Scorpius had always spent most of the break with his family, he had never actually been to a Weasley Christmas extravaganza. This year he would not only be at the extravaganza, he would be there with his parents. Draco and Astoria Malfoy would be at the Weasley Burrow. Rose had begged her parents to let her go over to the Malfoy's instead, having lunch with them alone had proven to be a breeze. Draco didn't really have any opinion of their relationship, he was more concerned about her father than anything else. Astoria had been downright wonderful. Heading to Malfoy Manor for a day would be a breeze. To her surprise, however, her parents—even her mother—had forbidden her to go to their house. They never explained why. Her mother decided to invite the Malfoy's over to the Burrow instead to make it up to Rose but Rose hardly felt like that was a positive thing. Still, it was done. They were coming. A Malfoy and Weasley Christmas. Hooray.

Rose couldn't stand in the kitchen anymore, dodging the flying food was starting to become an aerobic exercise. She walked out into the yard and watched her family be themselves. Albus and James were arguing about nothing. Lily and Dominique were gossiping about the newest hot wizard band. Molly Longbottom and Lysander Scamander were making the kind of awkward small talk that two teenagers who had a crush on each other normally made. Her mum and dad were arguing about how to properly turn on the grill that Arthur had just purchased. Harry and Teddy were talking over proper broom maintenance with Fred. Charlie was sitting at a bench looking annoyed as his husband Tom fretted over his newest dragon burns. Uncle Dudley was watching in awe as his 10 year old son floated on a broom, the latest muggle born wizard of the Potter family. Molly and Arthur sat in two chairs surveying their descendents. It was Weasley paradise.

"Rose!" Lily said running up to her. "Settle something for me. Isn't Scythe the hottest member of the Firecrabs?"

"Bullocks Lily!" Dominique said as she sidled up next to them looking radiant as ever. "Tarmac is the hottest."

"Oh gods, I don't care." Rose replied.

"Oh right. She's too busy oogling that scorchingly gorgeous boyfriend of hers." Lily said, winking.

"Shut it." Rose said, glaring at her.

"You're lucky I haven't taken him for myself." Dominque said, swishing her fabulous strawberry blond her over her shoulder.

"Try it Dominque. Try it." Rose sneered threateningly.

"Is it me, or does the sun look like it's wilting today. Should have known from the terrible blimpie harvest." Luna Lovegood said as she floated towards the group, completely oblivious to what they were talking about.

"Hi Aunt Luna." The three girls said in unison.

Luna smiled at them for an awkwardly long moment, before looking straight at Rose. "Oh. They're here."

"Wha-" Rose started when she heard a gasp coming from Lily.

She turned to Lily's eyeline and saw three very uncomfortable looking people entering the back yard escorted by Molly.

"Scorpius…" Rose whispered, and as if he heard her he turned to look right at her, then smiled.

She ran to him, temporarily forgetting where she was. He did the same. They embraced, swaying on the spot before Draco Malfoy cleared his throat.

The entire family was staring at the Malfoys.

"Malfoy." Ron said, nodding begrudgingly to him before resting his eyes on Scorpius. Scorpius, bless his heart, dropped his hands rigidly to the side.

Molly stepped in. "Lovely to see you again Draco. Astoria, you look so radiant." She wrung her hands on her apron as she said it.

"Your home is brilliant Mrs. Weasley!" Astoria said jovially, taking Molly's hand into hers. "I must have a tour when you get the time!"

"It isn't like I imagined." Draco said, scrunching his face as he looked around. Astoria casually elbowed him in the rib.

Molly wasn't paying attention. "I'll show you around in a minute dear, first I'll introduce you to the family,"

"Oi! Scorpius!" Albus said, running up to Rose and Scorpius as his grandmother took Astoria's arm and Astoria dragged Draco with her.

"Oh god, not you Potter." Scorpius said, smiling wickedly at his Rose.

Albus cringed. "Can you not make sex eyes at my cousin for a second." He whispered, rolling his eyes as Rose blushed.

James sprinted up to them. "Malfoy. How nice to see you." He said in a monotone. "I'd like you to meet the family."

"I've met the family." Scorpius said, he couldn't stand James.

"No. You've met Albus's family, your best mate. I'd like you to meet ROSE'S family. As in all the male members of Rose Weasley, your girlfriend." James replied, smirking. "OI! FRED, TEDDY, HUGO, LOUIS, LYSANDER, LARCON!"

Suddenly, a parade of male Weasley's and friends came stampeding in. Scorpius had a feeling this was all planned.

"You're not even related to some of them!" Scorpius yelped.

"Maybe." Larcon replied. "But we'll still kick your arse."

"For sport." Lysander finished.

Teddy stepped in. "As the oldest, let me be the first to say welcome. Also, that what Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry said to you goes triple for me."

The boys started laughing. Apparently, Scorpius's terrifying ordeal had become an entertaining family story.

"But I gotta say-" Teddy continued. "You held your own against Uncle Ron…and THAT GUY is bloody crazy."

Scorpius smiled despite himself. "Teddy, you should be on my side! You MARRIED a Weasley girl!"

"Yea, I did." Teddy said wistfully. "They're a real hand full. If you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows.

"THAT'S OUR COUSIN!" James kicked in. "AND LOUIS'S SISTER!"

"Yes it is. But seeing as I held you as a baby, I feel compelled to tell you that YOU have no power over me." Teddy replied. "ANYWAY. I'm family, Malfoy. Our situations are not at ALL the same. So watch yourself."

"Oh shut up, all of you." Rose said. "Your not the only family."

"Pardon?" Teddy replied.

Rose arched an eyebrow. "LILY, DOMINIQUE, ROXANNE, MOLLY, MOLLY L., LUCY, VICTOIRE!"

The girls came rushing in, surrounding Rose and Scorpius.

Rose smirked. "THESE are my family, and I dare say that we are all perfectly capable of throttling you if you so much as touch a HAIR on Scorpius's head."

Victoire arched an eyebrow. "Teddy? Are you trying to be a big boy again?"

"I am a big boy...er, man." Teddy said meekly.

"I think Scorpius has been threatened enough." Victoire replied. "Do try not to anger me. You know the consequences."

"It's my job! I'm the oldest!" Teddy replied, pouting.

"And so am I." Victoire replied, crossing her arms. The girls smirked.

"Let's not forget whose really in charge here." A voice said, and the second generation turned to see the first standing behind them. Harry, Ron, George, Bill, Charlie, Neville, Percy, and even Draco stood looking formidable.

"Yes. WE are." Another voice said. And there was Hermione, Ginny, Astoria, Audrey, Angelina, Hannah, and Fleur.

Then Arthur and Molly strolled up. "I think this needs to be settled in the family way. Parents vs. Children, all out Quidditch battle."

"Oh Arthur." Molly said, rolling her eyes and smiling.

James laughed. "Really, can half of you even GET on a broom.

Angelina crossed her arms. "Boy, I was WINNING quidditch championships before you were even a THOUGHT."

Ron smirked, "Malfoy, can you even get on a broom anymore?" He said looking at Draco.

"Weasley, is our king, he cannot catch a single thing, that's why all the Slytherins sing, Weasley is our king." Draco mused.

"Dammit, we're supposed to be on the same side!" Harry said. "Where's my equipment, I'm gonna teach these kids a lesson!"

The game was epic. Harry and Albus battled for the snitch, as did Rose and Draco as the players switched out. Ron and Hugo battled the quaffles, Scorpius and Ginny chased with a vengeance. George and Fred batted bludgers at each other. The game went on long before a thunderstorm ended the whole thing at the insistence of Molly, and her word was law.

They all landed, looking decidedly ragged.

"Albus don't worry, one day I'll be old and decrepit and you may hope to best me!" Harry announced laughing.

"Oh yes Dad, that's why you caught the snitch? OH WAIT, YOU DIDN'T!" Albus announced.

"You're not a bad seeker Weasley." Draco said, feeling odd that he had just had a decently good time with a brood of Weasleys.

Scorpius was estatic. "Did ANYONE see how I held my own against a Hollyhead Harpy!"

Ginny smirked. "Barely. You still got a ways to go before you can get to the big times kid."

"Inside! All of you!" Molly announced. "Not sure how you'll fit…"

Rose ran up to Scorpius and hugged him tightly. "Great chasing out there." She whispered.

He leaned down to her ear. "Should be pretty decent, I've been chasing you for seven years."

"The snitch has to know it's trying to be caught." Rose whispered back. He wanted nothing more than to snog her.

The rain started coming down and family members were running into the house, laughing and yelling.

Rose tugged Scorpius to follow her.

"Just a minute." Scorpius said, Rose looked at him bemusedly.

Scorpius looked over at the entrance and saw that Harry, Albus, and Ron were staring at him.

Molly stomped forward. "What are they doing, they'll catch their death of cold out there!" She started to move forward when Ron stopped her.

He sighed, as if he was resigning himself to what was about to happen. "Just…give 'em a moment." He said, grabbing his mother and leading her, upon protest, into the house.

Albus followed, smiling widely, he knew. Harry stayed.

Scorpius looked at Harry. Harry stared for a moment, nodded, and winked. Go for it.

Scorpius turned back to Rose, smiled, and grabbed her hand. He led her to a nearby tree.

"Scorpius?" Rose inquired as her drenched hair her stuck to her face. Just then, thunder pierced through the air. Rose flinched but never stopped looking at him. The sound of the rain as it fell in sheets was so loud that it seemed to fill the entire world around them.

"Rose." Scorpius said, his voice raised. "Rose. For six years, I thought I hated you. I thought that the only reason I was forced to associate with you was because you came as a packaged deal with Albus."

Rose just cocked her head to the side, a clear indication to go on.

He did. "I thought I hated ANYTHING Weasley."

"No, you didn't." Rose said, smiling.

Scorpius smiled. "No. I didn't." He laughed. "I mean, for God sakes my best friend is Albus Potter! Who was I kidding?!"

Rose bit her lip. "What are you trying to say?"

Scorpius pressed his lips together. "I'm saying…For sixteen years, I've always thought I knew myself. I always thought I had everything figured out…what an outrageous delusion I was laboring under!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "SCORPIUS! What are you trying to say?"

Scorpius laughed again. "Even now, I had this whole thing planned out! I knew what I was going to say! And here I am mucking it up!"

Rose laughed and buried her soaking face into his chest. "Gods Scorpius…"

He cradled her head in his hands. "Rose. What I'm trying to say is…I had no idea how much I didn't know myself, until I met you. I didn't know who I really was until I kissed you. All these years we've been competing at school? Well…you win! You know WAY more than I do."

Rose smiled. "No…I don't." She blinked the rain out of her eyes, then chuckled. "Don't you know that?"

Scorpius laughed and looked up at the sky, shutting his eyes as a streak of lightening screeched across the clouds.

He looked at her again.

"Scor-" She started.

"DAMMIT I LOVE YOU!" Scorpius blurted out. He sighed, dragging his sopping wet hand down his face. "Waited all this time for a thunderstorm, IN BLOODY BRITAIN, and that's how I tell you!"

"You…waited?" Rose whispered, yet even with all the rain, he still heard her.

"I had it all planned out…"Scorpius muttered, chuckling at himself. "Dammit, you must have hated that."

Rose stepped back for a moment and stared at her dripping wet, ridiculous boyfriend. "You really think I hated that?"

Scorpius stood for a minute and stared right into her eyes. Then, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into to him. "No…I don't."

Rose smiled. "Looks like you know more than you think."

He smiled almost to beaming before leaning down and kissing her deeply. He wrapped is arms around her and held her so tight it felt like he could never let her go. She reciprocated in full, standing on her tip toes to meet his lips. He dipped her slightly as he kissed her and it all looked like an old romance movie. Childhood rivals, from rival families, falling in love and declaring it below an old apple tree in the middle of a thunderstorm.

She broke the kiss and had to pull away from Scorpius as his lips tried to follow hers. She cocked her head to the side and looked into his metallic greys.

He chuckled, "Let's head in. I've got a six year old, 20 galleon bet I have to win against Albus. This dinner is about to get weird."

"As if it could get any weirder." Rose whispered.

Scorpius grabbed her hand and started to move forward but found that Rose wouldn't budge. He turned to look at her.

She ran her hand down the side of his face with a kind of softness that he had never felt before. She leaned up and kissed him slowly.

"I love you too, Scorpius Malfoy… always."

"Always." He whispered back.

**Author's Note. Hello again kids. So whatcha think? I always thought that Scorpius and Rose would start out enemies. It's only natural when there is that much animosity between two familes that they would unknowingly pass it down to their children. But things don't always turn out like that. The dynamics of the friendship between Albus and Scorpius, Scorpius and Rose, and the three of them together, I thought, would be really interesting. Sooo, yea, gets a little sexy in there. But they are teenagers, and teenagers are all little perverts lmao, just kidding. Seriously though, I wanted to see if I could write sexy...so yea.** **I hoped you found it amusing and here's hoping after all the Avatar/HP crossover stuff I can write this properly. No beta on this, so I hoped you all learned how important a beta is! Thanks for reading and review if you want. Later kids.**


End file.
